Cándido Amor
by carrieclamp
Summary: Las palabras no brotaban de los labios de Hinata. Nunca podría ser correspondida por la persona que más admiraba, no podría ser amada. Y aquel día de intensa lluvia,nunca pensó que su príncipe azul fuera aquel malhumorado niño de 10 años, Sasuke Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **

La estudiante de secundaria no sabía qué hacer ahora. Llovía fuertemente y ella, refugiada debajo de la entrada de su escuela, no alcanzaba a mojarse. Pero sabía que solamente necesitaba poner un pie afuera del techo que la protegía para quedar completamente mojada en cuestión de segundos. Se mordió su labio inferior suavemente, indecisa de cómo salir de ese dilema. Las risas femeninas la sacaron de sus afligidos pensamientos, apenas dirigiendo la mirada a las muchachas que habrían sus paraguas bajo la lluvia y se iban juntas, charlando amenamente, escuchando fragmentos de la conversación.

"…Y lo invité a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, debiste verlo. Se veía muy guapo en esa ropa deportiva…."

"…¡Eres una coqueta! ¡Teniendo novio y mirando para la otra vereda!..."

Ambas chicas se alejaron, riendo entre ellas, dejando que el sonido de la lluvia opacara audiblemente su algarabía adolescente. Un novio. Una cosa que la hacía diferente de las demás.

Pronto cumpliría 16 años de su vida, lo que significaba que dentro de dos días, la nerviosa y tímida no-puedo-dejar-de-tartamudear Hinata Hyuuga sería la única chica que nunca ha tenido una cita. Y qué decir de un novio. Eso lo hacía todavía peor frente a las demás, aunque no le importaba enteramente. Es decir, nada le importaba, después de todo era conocida como la simplona Hinata, apodo que desde hace 4 años le precedía en el instituto como una marca maldita. Era tan diferente de sus demás compañeras. Ellas lo tenían todo...

Belleza…

Popularidad…

Y una fila de chicos detrás de sus faldas…

La gran mayoría de las chicas de su clase tenían al menos una de esas grandes cualidades, lo que les permitía estar en algún club deportivo o extraprogramático. Hinata no pertenecía a ninguno, no era porrista, ni deportista, menos artista. Solamente era una chica del montón que se la pasaba leyendo libros en su tiempo libre. Aunque ni así era la primera de la case, sus notas eran normales, quizás sobresalía en Lengua e Historia, sus clases favoritas. Y sus notas eran deficientes en Matemáticas y gimnasia… sus materias ya no predilectas, entiéndase odiadas o con cierta adversión.

Podía considerarse una chica normal, del montón, que no llamaba la atención, ni en la escuela y menos en su hogar…

Un repentino trueno la saca de sus no gratos pensamientos. No parecía que dejase de llover por el momento… y la muy despistada se había olvidado del paraguas. Sus opalinos ojos se fijaron en el suelo mojado de la escuela, pendiente de los recientes formados charcos de agua.

Si solo tuviese más confianza en sí misma, si tuviese carácter… no se sentiría tan sola en ese inmenso instituto. Sus dos mejores amigos, Shino y Kiba no pertenecían a la masa estudiantil de su escuela, ellos eran amigos desde la primaria, cuando iba todos los días caminando a esa pequeña escuela que había a unas cuadras de su casa. De vez en cuando quedaba con ellos para hablar sobre los viejos tiempos, pero para ella era diferente, porque solo podía verlos los fines de semana, mientras que dentro de los deberes estudiantes, pasaba almorzando en un rincón oculto o en la azotea, donde nadie la molestaba. Era de cierta forma… invisible, autista, una chica que no podía aspirar siquiera a entablar amistades con los populares. Y pobre que tratases de entablar relación con los intocables, te quedan mirando como bicho de laboratorio o simplemente te ignoran… logrando bajarte más la moral.

Un lastimero suspiro brotó de sus labios. _N-no puedo quedarme hasta tarde…_pensó, cabizbaja. Apretó con fuerza su maleta de color negro y la coloco delante de ella, llevándola con sus dos manos, mientras agachaba su cabeza, permitiendo que la cortina negra-azulada de cabellos tapara sus blanquecinos ojos. Con solo avanzar hacia el aguacero, su cuerpo se vio azotado implacablemente por las gotas de lluvias que, como agujas, se clavaban en su persona.

El sonido de sus pies pisar en el lodoso campo de la escuela le manchaba sus impecables medias blancas, que le llegaban hasta sus rodillas, donde comenzaba la falda escolar. Otro problema para ella. Era tan introvertida que su conjunto escolar la hacía parecer una monja ajena a la moda juvenil. No dejaba nada a la vista, ninguna porción de piel, algo que agradecía interiormente. Mientras que las otras chicas mostraban sus torneadas figuras y demás excesos, ella hacía lo posible por cubrirse, sin importar la estación. En verano llegaba a usar hasta chaleco para no mostrar sus atributos. Incluso en gimnasia, donde se podía usar el típico short azul ajustado, ella prefería usar unos pantalones azules y largos, no se preocupaba por el top superior, era dos tallas más grande así que, no se ajustaba a sus curvas naturales. Antiestético, cabe decir. Pero era ella, nadie se fijaba en ello.

"¿Hinata-chan?"

"¿Eh?" La muchacha levanta su empapado rostro para mirar a un extrañado muchacho rubio, de piel morena y brillante y atractivos ojos azules, junto a su paraguas naranja. "N-Naruto-kun…" Susurra, casi inaudible. Ahí estaba su tormento personal: ÉL.

"¿Acaso no has traído tu paraguas-ttebayo?" Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, levemente preocupado.

"Y-yo… b-bueno…" Los colores le subían por su rostro, dándole un tono rojo a su suave piel. _Vamos… háblale… él es…_

"¡Naruto!" Exclama una voz a lo lejos.

"¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan!" Responde el aludido, desviando su atención de Hinata y sonriendo a la recién llegada con un adorable sonrojo en sus morenas mejillas.

"¡Moh! ¡No me dejes atrás! ¡Prometiste que nos iríamos juntos!" Regaña la hermosa muchacha de cabellos rosas, e interesantes ojos verdes.

"¡Jejeje! ¡Perdón, se me había olvidado!" Rascando su nuca, en un ademán despreocupado. La muchacha de bonitos ojos verdes solamente suspiro, resignada.

_H-Haruno-san…_Pensaba la joven de cabellos negros, con una enorme pena reflejada en sus ojos.

Haruno Sakura, una de las porristas más guapas del curso. Había salido en el periódico escolar más de una vez por sus supuestos amoríos con los integrantes de fútbol y baloncesto. Aunque nunca fue algo serio, al menos eso daba a entender, puesto que a la otra semana tenía novio nuevo.

Y Uzumaki Naruto, el capitán del equipo, no era una excepción. Ella lo sabía muy bien… todo el colegio lo sabía muy bien. ¿Alguien haría algo? Ja, están de broma, ¿verdad? Nadie se molestaba en consolar a los pobres desafortunados, es más, cada vez que Haruno-san salía con un nuevo pretendiente, se le agregaba en una lista, para que así, a final de mes, ella se ponía a presumir lo hermosa y solicitada que era, sacar celos a sus rivales era lo que más le gustaba a la muchacha de cabellos rosas. Cada vez que hacía eso, la capitana del equipo de porristas, Yamanaka Ino se ponía echa una furia y barría con cualquiera que estuviese en su camino. Hinata lo sabía muy bien, más de una vez tuvo la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino.

"¡Adiós, Hinata-chan!"

"¿Eh?"

La aludida sale de sus reflexiones para percatarse de que su adorado Naruto-kun se va con su "novia", dejándola sola… y bajo la lluvia. _¿Qué esperaba? Naruto-kun no se fijaría en alguien como yo… una completa desconocida._Y era verdad… su primer amor solo tenía ojos para la hermosa flor de los cerezos, que en primavera se hacía relucir con fuerzas. Comparada con ella, Hinata solo era una semilla, enterrada en la tierra, donde nadie sabía que estaba plantada.

Encaminó sus pasos fuera del recinto escolar, era la última estudiante que quedaba. Mientras dirigía sus pasos por las húmedas y solitarias calles de Konoha, su mente la llevó a recordar su pasado con aquel alegre rubio. ¿Cuándo fue que su corazón latía fuertemente por Uzumaki? Ah, fue cuando entró a esta escuela. Una leve sonrisa brotó de sus finos labios. Recordaba perfectamente ese glorioso y único día…

_Debía tener unos 12 años en ese tiempo y estaba siendo presentada ante todos sus compañeros, que murmuraban entre ellos sobre la nueva compañera. Su cabello estaba reducido considerablemente, dejando una leve chasquilla sobre su frente y unos mechones de cabellos azulados que enmarcaban levemente su rostro. Ya en ese tiempo brillaba su timidez, especialmente al estar frente a muchos rostros nuevos. _

"_Ella es Hyuuga Hinata, y acaba de ser transferida de otro colegio, espero que se lleven muy bien con ella.- La atractiva profesora le sonríe, tratando de infundirle confianza para que hablase frente a los alumnos."Vamos, di algo Hyuuga-chan..."_

"_Y-Yo… e-encantada de c-conocerlos…" Seguida de una exagerada inclinación de su cabeza, provocando una suave risa entre sus nuevos compañeros. No era tan común saludar de esa manera… tan exageradamente, pero los nervios de Hinata lograban que solamente ella se viese graciosa y diferente. _

"Veamos_… puedes sentarte detrás del joven Uzumaki… Uzumaki, ¿puedes levantarte para que ella te conozca?" _Pidió amablemente la guapa profesora. No tuvo respuesta._ "¿Uzumaki? ¿Me escucha?"_

_Hinata levantó la vista cuando la profesora se acerca al mencionado, que duerme perfectamente en su mesa, sobre su cuaderno y libros. La educadora estaba molesta y no dudó en golpear el mueble con la suficiente fuerza como para partirlo en dos, gracias a dios que no sucedió eso._

"_¡NARUTO!"_

"_¡AAHH!" _Saltó de su asiento, con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos, llevando automáticamente su mano a su frente, como un saludo militar._ "¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO LE DIRE A NADIE QUE ERES UNA VIEJA SOLTERONA DE 50 AÑOS! ¡SE LO JURO!"_

"…"

_Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala… hasta que las carcajadas brotaran cual lava de un volcán, llenando el aula de clases en un circo lleno de desencajadas risas. El rubio se percató de su error, y solamente llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, en una pose despreocupada, tratando de aminorar el impacto de lo dicho, sin resultado, obviamente. Hinata estaba entre sorprendida y avergonzada por lo dicho, debía tener mucha confianza con esa profesora. E increíblemente se percató que su nerviosismo había desaparecido, dando paso a una enorme calma interior. Su tímida sonrisa afloró._

"_¿Así que vieja solterona de 50 años, eh, Naruto?"_

"_Eeehh… Tsunade-sensei… no es lo que piensa…"_

"_¿Ah no? Espero que pueda decir lo mismo frente al director, de seguro que estará más que contento de verte otra vez."_

"_¡Pero…!"_

"_Hyuuga-chan, este bobo es Uzumaki Naruto, puedes sentarte en el asiento que está a sus espaldas"_

"_Sí, maestra…" Ella se dirigió a su pupitre dejando su morral en la mesa y sentándose educadamente. "Etto… ¿Uzumaki-kun?"_

"_¿Eh?" El niño la observa, amurrado por el reto._

"_Gracias…"_

"_¿Ah? ¿Por qué?"_

"_Por hacerme sonreír…"_

"_Mmm, no sé que hice realmente… ¡pero de nada! ¡Y no me digas Uzumaki, dime por mi nombre!"_

"_¿Naruto…kun…?"_

"_¡Sí, así suena mejor-ttebayo! ¡Y yo te llamaré por tu nombre! Emmm… ¿cuál es tu nombre?"_

"_H-Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata"_

"_¡Encantado de conocerte, Hina-chan!"_

"_¡Naruto! ¡Atiende a la clase!"_

"…_Sííííííííííííí…" _Con pocas ganas de mirar el blanco pizarrón, solamente apoyó su cabeza en su mano, aburrido.

_Desde ese momento, ella no dejó de pensar que el primer día fue el mejor… los siguientes… no tanto._

Solo las primeras semanas de su ingreso a clases fueron agradables, ilusorias… donde su príncipe azul era un muchacho de alborotados cabellos rubios y una enorme sonrisa. ¡Estaba segura de que era amor! Nunca había sentido algo así en toda su vida. Su único deseo era poder decirle lo que pensaba, sin importar lo demás.

Hasta que llegó ella… Haruno Sakura. Al principio su personalidad no era muy llamativa, tímida y algo callada. Pero a diferencia de, Haruno Sakura sí cambió su forma de ser, rompió su cascarón inicial para convertirse, poco a poco, en una bonita mariposa. Mostró ser muy inteligente, alegre, competitiva… y agraciada. Algo que caló hondo dentro de los pensamientos de Hyuuga, y no solamente en ella… sino que en su primer amor, Naruto-kun. El niño se enamoró perdidamente y no hubo día en que le pidiese ser su novia… aunque los rechazos venían con cada declaración… y con un enorme golpe.

¡Cómo deseaba ser la mitad de lo que era Sakura!

¡Si fuera así, podría tener el valor necesario como para confesar sus sentimientos! Más no lo tenía… carecía de coraje suficiente.

Era patética, débil…

Aquellas palabras que describían su persona nunca las pudo sacar de su mente, la perseguían como sombras...

No podía hacer mucho tampoco…

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, esperando pacientemente bajo la lluvia. No había muchos transeúntes, y qué decir de vehículos por esa calle, más ella espero… y esperó. Ya podía sentir el frío en sus huesos, lastimándola.

Desearía estar debajo del paraguas de Naruto-kun, y él la llevaría a su casa, evitando que se mojara más, y la miraría con su enorme sonrisa. Como todo gallardo caballero en su dorada armadura. Un triste suspiro brota de sus labios. _Como un cuentos de hadas…_pero las fantasías son solo eso… hermosas ilusiones llenas de-

"Oye, niña…" Le hablaron, de mal humor. "¿Te vas a quedar allí parada toda la tarde?"

"¿E-eh?" Hinata se percata de la persona que le habla, era mucho más baja que ella ya que el paraguas azul que veía estaba a su misma altura. "L-lo siento…"

"Hmp…"

El semáforo cambia a verde y ella avanza, sin dirigirle la mirada, después de todos eran desconocidos. Al llegar a la otra esquina, esa malhumorada voz le habla otra vez.

"¿En qué dirección vas?"

"B-bueno… yo… voy hacia a-allá." Susurra, indicando el camino de la derecha. _¿Qué hacía respondiéndole? No debía…_

"… agáchate."

"¿Q-qué?"

"¿Acaso eres sorda? ¡Te dije que te agacharas…!"

"¡L-lo siento!" Hinata se agachó, nerviosa y con los ojos cerrados. Era tan patética, por eso Naruto-kun no la miraba. Dejó de sentir el agua mojarla más de lo que estaba, ¿había parado de llover? No, aún escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia. "¿Eh?"

"Eres rara… tampoco es para que te encojas." Dice nuevamente la voz, que con su paraguas, impedía que el agua la mojara.

"Y-yo…- Hinata abre sus ojos y lo observa, se lleva una breve impresión al encontrar a un niño, de aparente 10-11 años, de cabellos azabaches y algo alborotados en la parte posterior de su cabeza, levantados levemente en puntas. Tenía una piel pálida, dándole más viveza a sus oscuros ojos. Tenía una mueca de fastidio en su rostro. Tan pequeño y ya demostraba ser algo huraño "P-perdón…"

"…vamos." Fue todo lo que dijo el niño, apenas mirándola.

Hinata se incorporó lo suficiente como para sobrepasar en altura al niño pelinegro y ambos avanzaron por la solitaria calle. De vez en cuando, la muchacha fijaba su vista en el menor, que no comentaba nada, estaba muy silencioso.

"E-etto…" Murmura, incómoda.

"…"

"M-mi casa está en la p-próxima c-cuadra… no es n-necesario q-que me a-acompañes."

"Ya estamos cerca, no me hagas devolverme."

"D-demo…"

El niño no le contestó nada más durante el corto trayecto a la casa de la chica. Hinata se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de su casa, sonrojada.

"¿Esta es tu casa?"

"…" Hinata asiente, avergonzada. Su casa era pequeña y de un bonito color damasco, no como la casa donde su padre y su hermana vivían... sacudió su cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos tristes._Ya no… debería preocuparme de ello. El pasado…debe quedarse ahí._

"Es pequeña…" Arruga el entrecejo. "En fin, adiós." Y dicho esto, se retira, tranquilamente.

"¡E-espera!" Pide la chica, confundida.

"…" el niño la mira por sobre su hombro.

"Yo…" Se inclina levemente."G-gracias… pequeño."

"Tengo 10 años… no soy un niño."

"¿E-eh?" Para ella esa edad indicaba que todavía lo era.

"Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, ¡no lo olvides… niña extraña!- Y dicho esto, se va corriendo bajo la lluvia."

_¿Niña extraña?_La muchacha queda anonadada, más un brillo de gratitud aflora de sus tristes ojos. _Tú también… e-eres extraño, Uchiha-kun._

Al menos, había llegado a su solitaria casa, en donde podría refugiarse del agua y de sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

_._

_._

_._

_._

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Feliz cumpleaños… Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tic-tac… sonaba el reloj blanco de la pared…_

_Tic-tac… una y otra vez…_

_Tic-tac… el sonido era desesperante… cada segundo era eterno…_

_Para ella lo era…_

Lo que más odiaba de las clases de Matemáticas era… examen sorpresa. Pensaba que su día no podía empeorar, estaba resfriada y se notaba por sus mejillas encendidas, aparte de la bonita bufanda blanca que rodeaba su delgado cuello, abrigándola lo mejor posible. Unas ganas de toser le vinieron en la mitad del ejercicio 6, algo que ella no pudo controlar.

Tosió roncamente… Esa tos seca la estaba matando. Todo por haberse mojado hace dos días. Su cumpleaños número 16 resfriada… y con examen sorpresa, mejor regalo no podía haber.

_Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha… ¡no lo olvides… niña extraña!_

Una bonita sonrisa brotó de sus labios. Al menos había conocido a alguien interesante, quizás un poco borde para su temprana edad pero… no podía dejar de pensar en la buena acción que había hecho ese niño de cabellos oscuros.

_No me conocía… y sin embargo, me llevó… hasta mi casa…_

Algo diferente pasaba en su vida, y eso lo agradecía mentalmente. No estaba acostumbrada a esos eventos fortuitos y escasos. Su vida era una monotonía constante. Desde que se levantaba con su cabello trenzado, tomaba su simple vaso de jugo y unas tostadas, llegaba a clases temprano, era ignorada como siempre, hasta que se iba a su casa sin penas ni glorias. Todas las semanas era lo mismo. Habían sido así desde hace 2 años más o menos, y seguirían siendo igual los próximos dos.

El sonido del timbre hizo que diera un pequeño brinco, nerviosa. ¡Todavía no terminaba los ejercicios! Igual, que más daba… ya le habían quitado su examen.

_Feliz cumpleaños… a mí._

Era la hora del almuerzo, y como siempre, Hinata Hyuuga buscaba un buen lugar para merendar, idealmente lejos de los alumnos y del ruido. Intentó en la azotea, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de una pareja de estudiantes acaramelados. No cabe duda de que su rostro en ese momento competía con el granate y murmurando unas atropelladas disculpas, salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Pero apenas se dieron cuenta de esa intromisión.

Y se suponía que era mala en deportes…

Al final se decidió por ir a una banca alejada del patio central, cerca de los salones de los alumnos de primaria. Tranquilamente se sentó y sacó su obento, envuelto cuidadosamente en un pañuelo amarillo con conejitos blancos.

Bolas de arroz, verduras al vapor y un rico flan de vainilla preparado por ella misma. Un almuerzo sano y saludable. Susurró un leve _buen provecho_y se dispuso a comer cuando un ajetreo le llamó la atención: era el sonido de la campana de salida de los de primaria. Un tumulto de niños de todas las edades salieron corriendo, muchos de ellos se lanzaban a los brazos de sus padres, madres o algún familiar…

Recuerdos de su madre vinieron a su mente… era verdad… su madre había muerto hace muchos años, dejándola a ella y a su hermana menor a cargo de su padre y los sirvientes de la casa. Ahora la realidad era otra… no dependía de su padre para sobrevivir, tenía una pequeña fortuna gracias al seguro de vida que tenía su madre, dejando el dinero para ambas hermanas, y de allí sacaba netamente lo necesario para el colegio y el pago del arriendo de la casa, y una que otra cosa para su propio sustento. No se daba regalos o compraba cosas para su persona, como collares, ropa cara y otras cosas. Debía ser cuidadosa con todo aquello, esa plata guardada debía durar hasta la universidad, que la pagaría con alguna beca, para gastar debidamente lo necesario. Era extraño que alguien de su edad pensara en cosas de adultos o que viviese preocupada por el mañana…

Esa era la vida de Hinata Hyuuga… tenía 16 años y parecía una solterona escondida en su pequeña casa.

_No puedo llamarlo mi hogar… no hay calidez de familia en mi casa…_

_Sola… siempre estaré sola…_

"¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa, mocoso?"

Hinata miró a su izquierda, extrañada. Se percató de que eran chicos de secundaria molestando a un pequeño de primaria, que permanecía en silencio. _Bravucones…_arrugó su entrecejo, molesta. Algo que odiaba eran los bravucones, especialmente a alguien más pequeño. Parecían menores a ella, quizás tenía una oportunidad…

"¿Por qué me miras así, enano? ¿¡Te crees mejor que nosotros!?"

"…"

"¡Me crispas los nervios con esa mirada chula!" El más robusto lo agarra de la camisa y se dispone a pegarle.

"¡D-Deténganse!" Exclama Hinata, acercándose a ellos. Esperen, ¿se estaba acercando a ellos? ¿Desde cuando ella salía a defender a los demás cuando sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna? "No deberían c-causar problemas." Dice, algo nerviosa.

"Mira, no te metas en donde no te llaman, ¿queda claro?" El otro bravucón, la observa, molesto.

"P-pero… lo que hacen está m-mal. Eso es de cobardes." Explica, con sus frágiles manos agarradas de su falda escolar. Se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos, para no dejar escapar el poco valor que tiene. Si tuviese más carácter… "¡Los bravucones como ustedes s-son de lo peor!" …al parecer solamente estaba escondido.

"¿Qué…?" El que tenía agarrado al niño lo suelta, y de un rápido movimiento, le toma la muñeca a Hinata, bruscamente. "¿Quién te crees para fastidiarme, eh?"

"Y-yo…" la ojiblanca lo mira, asustada.

"¿Sabes lo que le pasa a las entrometidas como tú?" Explica el otro, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. "Te daremos una pequeña demostración, no creas que tendremos compasión por que seas una mujer."

"¡!" Hinata se cubre con su brazo libre, esperando los golpes… más un grito les toma por sorpresa.

"¡Cabrones!" El niño se abalanza sobre el más grande y con una habilidad impresionante, lo golpea con su puño en el rostro, botándolo.

"¿¡Qué demonios…!?" El otro siente como sus piernas le fallan y cae arrodillado, con mucho dolor.

Hinata miraba asombrada al pequeño. Los nudillos del chiquillo estaban rotos, lo que implicaba que había ejercido una gran fuerza para golpearlos. Su cabello negro azabache estaba desordenado, y esos ojos anteriormente negros… brillaban de un carmesí bastante peculiar. Conocía ese rostro.

"Uchiha-kun…" Murmura la chica, asombrada. _¿Pudo con ellos… solo? A-asombroso…_

"¿Uchiha? ¿Entonces este enano es…?" Ambos palidecieron, y con todo el orgullo tirado en el suelo, partieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, asustados por aquel conocido apellido.

"Hmp… idiotas." Sasuke mira a Hinata, que sigue observándolo, sorprendida.- ¡Y tú, dobe!

"¿E-eh?"

"¿En qué pensabas, eh? Era obvio que no podrías con ellos." Le regaña, mosqueado. No parecía estar acostumbrado a que salieran en defensa de él.

"Yo solo… quería ayudarte."

"…" Sasuke suelta un suspiro, y mira hacia otro lado. "Al menos la intención cuenta…"

"¿E-Eh?" Hyuuga se sonroja levemente. _¿Acaso le estaba dando las gracias toscamente? _

"¡N-no te estoy dando las gracias ni nada parecido, no lo malinterpretes!- Exclama el niño, nervioso. "¡Yo solo…!"

"¿T-te preocupaste… p-por mí?" Susurra, con un brillo inexplicable en sus normalmente tristes ojos.

"…" Un rubor se instala en las pálidas mejillas del Uchiha, mostrando las intenciones de haberla ayudado.- "…..no" Aunque se notaba que era lo contrario. Ella lo supo.

"…." Hinata cae el suelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. No puede evitar llorar. Lleva sus manos a sus ojos, tratando de quitarse las saladas gotas que caen, suavemente.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Pregunta Sasuke, mientras se le acerca y se arrodilla, algo preocupado. Le habían enseñado que nunca debía hacer llorar a una chica, y el juró nunca hacerlo. "¿Fue por mi culpa? Maldición, mamá se enojará con…"

Sasuke se sonroja fuertemente al sentir los cálidos brazos de la extraña niña, que tiene una sonrisa de alivio y… ¿felicidad?.

"Gracias… m-me siento muy feliz." Agradece.

"¿Por… qué?"

"Es… la p-primera vez desde hace m-mucho tiempo… que a-alguien se p-preocupa por mí." Le explica, liberándolo de su abrazo, y mostrándole una tímida sonrisa.- G-gracias… Uchiha-kun"

"No me llames por mi apellido… no me gusta." Murmura, serio. "Llámame por mi nombre de pila."

"¿Sasuke…kun?"

"…" Asiente con la cabeza, nervioso. "P-pero no lo gastes, odio cuando las niñas hacen eso…"

"Está b-bien." Hinata le regala una bonita sonrisa. "Yo s-soy Hinata H-Hyuuga… mucho gusto, Sasuke-kun." Estira su mano.

"Hmp." El chico estrecha su mano en la de ella, suavemente, más un dolor le hace quitarla.- "Auch… cuidado, arde." Aunque ese cuidado iba más para él, soplando sobre sus despellejados nudillos blancos. Sangraban un poco.

"¡T-Tus nudillos! ¡E-están sangrando!" Hinata lo agarra de su muñeca y literalmente lo arrastra hasta la banca. "¡S-siéntate a-aquí!"

"…" Sasuke le hace caso, tampoco es que pudiese hacer mucho.

Ella usa aquel bonito pañuelo en donde tenía envuelto su obento como banda, y venda esa mano más pequeña, dejándola cubierta. Al terminar de hacer el nudo, le mira, avergonzada.

"S-sería mejor q-qué fueras a la e-enfermería…"

"No es necesario… así está bien." Explica mirando su blanca mano."La profesora de la enfermería hace muchas preguntas… y odio contestarlas…" Mirándole y encontrando que al parecer había interrumpido su almuerzo. "Veo que estás almorzando."

"S-sí…" Notando que el no llevaba el suyo. "¿Dónde e-está tu a-almuerzo?"

"Yo almuerzo en casa… debo esperar que venga mi hermano a recogerme." Se sorprendió al verse contestando indiferentemente las preguntas de esa chica. Más dejó ese sentimiento de lado. Tampoco era algo que le costase responder.

"E-entiendo." Hinata mira su budín, para luego mirar a Sasuke. "Y-yo…"

"¿…?"

"B-bueno…- Se muerde su labio inferior, nerviosa. "¿Q-quieres… b-budín? Lo hice y-yo misma."

"…" Sasuke mira el budín, no muy confiado. No era fanático de las cosas dulces, pero…

"¡No c-cocino b-bien, pero…!" Dejando de tartamudear al ver la cuchara en los labios del pequeño, que lo saboreaba, analizando la palatabilidad. "Sasuke-kun…

"No es muy dulce…" Dice, mirando la cuchara, degustando.

"L-lo sien…"

"Me gusta."

"¿Ah?"

"Está bastante pasable. Nunca me han gustado las cosas dulces, y está muy suave." Explica sacando otro poco más, confiado. "Sabe bien"

"G-gracias…" Hinata le sonríe. "lo hice p-porque hoy es mi c-cumpleaños… quise darme u-un p-pequeño gusto."

"¿Tu cumpleaños?" Pregunta, mirándola serio.

"S-sí… no l-lo celebro pero… me gusta r-recordarlo…"

"…" El chico gira su cuerpo a su mochila, y la abre para introducir sus manos, que revuelven todo el interior.

- …..

"Veamos…" Saca un frasco de vidrio, y dentro de él llevaba una bonita flor de color blanco. Abre el recipiente y saca el contenido. "Ten, puedes quedártela"

"¿P-para mí?"

"¿Es tú cumpleaños, no? Acéptala." Sasuke se la entrega toscamente, para mirar el cielo. "Tuvimos una tarea hoy, y era traer una flor que nos gustara y debíamos explicar el por qué. Elegí esa camelia blanca."

"Camelia blanca…" Hinata la observa, curiosa. "Es b-bonita."

"Muchos llevaron rosas, margaritas y otros flores de cerezos."

"S-Sakura es una f-flor hermosa…" Murmura, algo triste. No se refería solamente a la flor. Recordando la mirada de su amado observar aquella flor de cerezo "Es natural amarla"

"Pues, yo prefiero las camelias blancas. Estas flores son muy delicadas, y necesitan varios cuidados. Si te descuidas, mueren fácilmente, por eso hay que estar pendientes de ella. Crecen lento y es muy conservadora… sin embargo, cuando lo logras y ves como brota, sale una camelia muy hermosa, llena de vida."

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata le miraba, asombrada. "S-sabes mucho."

"Claro, es mi flor favorita y tuve que exponerla en mi clase, además…." _Es la flor favorita de mi madre…_ Sasuke le mira de reojo, y un leve rubor se forma en sus mejillas. "¿Sabes lo que significa?"

"¿El d-de la f-flor?" Niega con su cabeza.

"Belleza perfecta." Murmura, avergonzado. "También pensamientos puros. Eso decía el libro…"

"Y-ya veo…"

"¡E-en fin! ¡Quiero que te la quedes! ¿Está claro?" Ordena, malhumorado.

"¡S-sí!"

El niño mira hacia la salida de su sector y observa a su hermano mayor, buscándolo con la mirada.

"Me tengo que ir."

"C-claro… c-cuídate."

"Ah, es cierto…" Antes de retirarse, le mira, profundamente.- Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata.

"…" Hinata se ruboriza completamente más le regala una sonrisa de profunda gratitud.

Sasuke corre hacia su hermano, que lo ve y le dirige una suave sonrisa. El chico se adelanta, mientras que su hermano le sigue, extrañado.

Hinata mira la flor nuevamente, y esta vez una hermosa sonrisa está dibujada en sus labios. Un cumpleaños con un regalo significativo.

_Gracias, Sasuke-kun… muchas gracias…_

"H-ha sido… el mejor cumpleaños…" Cierra los ojos mientras se lleva la flor a la nariz, para oler su fragancia. "No t-tiene olor…"

A Sasuke se le olvidó decirle que las camelias no tienen fragancia propia, por lo que pueden pasar desapercibidas… pero que cuando la encuentras… no puedes negar lo bonita e inusuales que son.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

…

….

…

Gracias por aceptar este fanfic de esta bonita pareja. Me hace muy feliz saber que ha tenido buena recepción. Le agradezco a todos y todas por sus maravillosos reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^.

Besos grandes


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Cruel realidad… ¡yo estoy contigo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos del sol ya hacían su aparición por aquella recámara del segundo piso, filtrándose por la única ventana que daba a la cama de cobertor azul, en donde descansaba plácidamente aquel niño de cabellos azabaches. Más el día seguía, igual que el tiempo que le acompañaba de la mano, lo que significaba que debía despertar y levantarse. Se removió inquieto en su lecho, aquel resplandor le molestaba… sería tan fácil darse la vuelta e ignorarlo…

Pero un Uchiha no escapa de la responsabilidad…

Lentamente sus párpados se abren, mostrando aquellas pupilas negras, nubladas por el sueño. Unos breves parpadeos constantes logran que el pequeño se despabile. Con un enorme bostezo se despereza, estirándose en su regocijante cama, y de un salto… sale de ella, dejando ver su pijama de color azul. Sus pies descalzos lo guían hasta el baño de su habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta y comenzar a desvestirse… una buena ducha le quitaría la pereza que llevaba después de levantarse.

Le tomó 10 minutos el ducharse, y otros diez para vestirse adecuadamente con el uniforme del colegio. Peinándose frente al espejo, el pequeño pelinegro observaba sus facciones. _No me extraña que las niñas grandes me molesten… tengo rostro de nena._Un mohín de disgusto se formó en su terso rostro. Malhumorado, tomó su morral que reposaba en su silla, frente al escritorio de estudio, y sin voltear, salió.

No le extrañó que al bajar las escaleras, no hubiese nadie. Todavía no eran las siete de la mañana, y él tenía esa costumbre de ser el primero en estar en pie. Sus pálidas manos abrieron el refrigerador, mostrando suculentos alimentos, ricos en proteínas, carbohidratos y vitaminas. Más sus ojos solo se fijaban en su leche semi descremada, y sin dudarlo, sacó la caja de cartón. Vertió un poco del contenido en un vaso grande de vidrio y se la bebió lentamente.

"¿Otra vez sin desayunar adecuadamente, hermanito menor?" Le pregunta una voz ya conocida para Sasuke.

"¿Otra vez con la misma pregunta, Itachi Nii-san?" Pregunta Sasuke lo más cortés posible dentro de su carácter. "Sabes la respuesta…"

"Lo sé… no deseas molestar a Madre." El adolescente Uchiha estaba levemente recargado en el umbral de la puerta, con una suave sonrisa en su perfilado rostro.

A pesar de las similitudes como hermanos, tales como el color de los cabellos y sus ojos, había ciertas diferencias irrefutables entre ellos. Itachi poseía una piel ligeramente más bronceada, a diferencia de Sasuke, que era más bien pálido aunque no rayando en lo exagerado. El hermano mayor tenía unas leves ojeras que surcaban su varonil rostro, tal vez por los estudios o por acontecimientos desconocidos. Más sus ojos negros destilaban ternura frente al pequeño, que le analizaba minuciosamente.

"¿Por qué me miras tanto, Nii-san?"

"…" Itachi se acerca a su hermano, y con un poco de servilleta que estaba en la mesa, le limpia la boca, divertido.

"Mgh…" Sasuke se zafa de las manos de su hermano, y lo mira, molesto. "¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?"

"Tenías un bigote blanco en tu labio superior…" Le sonríe, levemente.

"Ya no soy un niño, tengo 10 años…"

"Oh, sí… eres muy grande…" Con su dedo medio le golpea la frente al pequeño, que se la cubre con su mano derecha, con un mohín en su rostro. "Siempre caes en el mismo truco…"

"¡Nii-san!"

"Recuerda que a las dos te iré a buscar… más te vale estar listo esta vez."

"Pero, hoy voy a almorzar en el colegio…"

"¿En el colegio? ¿Otra vez? Desde hace una semana que te ha dado con comer allá… ¿por qué ese cambio?"

"Eso no te importa…" Respondió bruscamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Una novia tal vez?"

"¡No es mi novia!" Exclama Sasuke, sonrojado. Más su sonrojo se acentúa al ver la sonrisa burlona de Itachi, que le ve divertido por haber cometido el pequeño error.

"Pero sí que se trata de una chica…" Murmuró para sí, burlón. "¿Cómo es? ¿es linda?"

"¡No te lo diré!" Exclama, saliendo de la cocina lo más rápido posible, tomando su morral y abriendo la puerta de entrada, para cerrarla de un solo golpe.

"Vaya genio…"

.

.

.

.

Su rostro competía con el rojo de un semáforo. Aquel tono granate cubría cada porción de su maltratada cara, que gracias al cielo, estaba parcialmente cubierta por sus cabellos. Sus ojos opalinos brillaban, no de felicidad, si no por aquellas lágrimas que negaba en liberarlas.

¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe?

Con razón no tenía amigos en la escuela. A veces se preguntaba la razón de tanta ineptitud por parte de su persona… en clases, a la hora de disertar sobre un tema, era la única que tartamudeaba cada tres o cuatro palabras, lo que se hacía difícil tomar apuntes.

Ese era una debilidad.

No almorzaba con nadie. Cada día, a la hora de almuerzo, era la única alma que no se quedaba en el comedor principal de la escuela, prefería comer en la azotea o en algún espacio del colegio en que no hubiese estudiantes transitando a esa hora, le daba vergüenza que la vieran comer.

Segunda debilidad.

Si seguía contando sus debilidades, su moral estaría por los suelos… aunque actualmente el panorama era así. Pero lo que más se reprochara no era su torpeza, o su vergüenza a que la miraran… era el simple echo de no tener el valor suficiente para hablar con el chico a quién más admiraba y amaba en el mundo entero. Siempre tuvo oportunidad de hablarle a solas, incluso más de una vez el muchacho le habló unas cuantas palabras, con esa brillante sonrisa que deslumbraba a muchos y desconcertaba a otros. Sin embargo, esa chance se vio desperdiciada por su timidez, y opacada por los incontables tartamudeos frente a su persona.

Pero hoy fue lo último de su incompetencia.

¿¡Cómo se le ocurría caerse frente a su ídolo justo cuando este le iba a hablar!? Y lo vergonzoso no solo fue eso… sino que Naruto-kun no estaba solo. Estaba con sus compañeros de equipo y con… su novia, que no era ella, por supuesto.

Ahora el resultado de esa catástrofe escolar era escuchar las risas de los que la miraban, los del equipo de fútbol de Naruto-kun… la risa burlesca de Haruno-san…

… y las palabras de su amado, que sin mala intención, preguntó:

"¡Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?"

_Torpe…_

_"He perdido las esperanzas en ti, Hinata…"_

_"No tienes lo necesario para ser la heredera…"_

_"Deberías avergonzarte… tú hermana menor tiene más carácter, a pesar de ser menor que tú"_

Esas palabras frías cruzaban por su cabeza, dándole mayor poder a la vulnerabilidad de su persona. Era cruel… pero así era la vida de Hinata.

No era bonita…

No era popular…

No era fuerte… era una vergüenza… siempre se lo decían.

No supo lo que sucedió realmente después, no supo si Naruto-kun la levantó como todo un caballero, o si ella misma lo hizo, lo importante era que estaba de pie, algo tambaleante. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado y cubría su rostro ensombrecido y lastimado. Había dejado de escuchar las risas burlonas, incluso la voz de Naruto-kun se escuchaba lejana…

Lejana…

Ya entendía… no habían dejado de reírse en todo momento. Era ella la que estaba dejando de escuchar las voces. Tratar de sumergirse en la tristeza de su mente era un escape muy fácil y doloroso… pero era sencillo y accesible.

Ni siquiera la mano de Naruto-kun en su hombro, tratando de hacerla reaccionar funcionaba. Aquel muchacho de rubios cabellos solo se percataba de la mirada taciturna y aquellas lágrimas que finalmente recorrían sus mejillas, llenas de amargura y dolor desconocido para esos ojos azules desconcertados.

"¿Hinata-chan? ¿Te duele?"

"_Naruto-kun."_Hinata solo sonrió tristemente, tratando de no preocuparlo, trató de decirle que estaba bien, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

_Ayúdame… por favor…_

_¿Acaso no lo ves?_

_Me duele mucho, me duele tu indiferencia… ¿No te das cuenta? Yo te amo, en serio… te amo…_

_Te amo mucho… mucho… más que mi vida._

_¿Acaso no ves que soy capaz de dártela?_

¡Cómo desearía decirle lo que sentía! ¡Cómo desearía decirle que necesitaba ayuda! Estaba sola, necesitaba de su alegría, de su calidez… algo que ella carecía.

_¡Ayúdame, Naruto-kun!_

"¡Oye, tú! ¡El que tiene cara de idiota!

Todos se giraron para ver quién era el que insultaba de esa manera. Sus rostros se desencajaron al ver a un pequeño de 10 años, con el seño fruncido y un rostro de mala leche que se llevaba encima. Hinata fijó sus ojos en el pequeño, y se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

Era Sasuke-kun. Se veía molesto y no parecía dejarse amedrentar por las malas miradas de algunos que creían que se había dirigido a ellos.

"¿Por qué hiciste llorar a Hinata?"

"¿Eh?" Naruto lo mira, extrañado. "¿Me hablas a mí, pequeño?"

"Llámame Uchiha-san, y sí, te hablo a ti."

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Ese apellido era bien conocido en la escuela, especialmente del pequeño genio Sasuke Uchiha, hijo menor de la familia. Pero para Sasuke, todo eso le resbalaba. No negaba que sacaba provecho de su apellido en ocasiones pero, siempre se salía con la suya por sus propios méritos y no por un tonto nombre que no significaba nada.

Había llegado hace unos minutos al patio de los mayores, y había presenciado todo. Y con decir todo, era todo. Desde la horrorosa caída de su amiga, la risa de los mayores, hasta ver como la muchacha se sumía en un mundo oscuro y depresivo. Y era normal, puesto que, los bobos seguían riéndose como hienas mientras que ella podía estar severamente herida.

¿Pero que hacían los mayores?

Reírse.

Definitivamente no quería crecer, si se ponía así de estúpido a esa edad, prefería no tomar más leche y evitar el desarrollo de la pubertad. Sí, era lo mejor.

"Sasuke-kun…" Murmura Hinata, tratando de secarse sus lágrimas, suavemente. No dejaba de sollozar y su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja azotada cruelmente por el viento."Y-Yo…"

"¿Cómo pueden atreverse a hacer llorar a Hinata, eh? ¿Acaso no se hacen llamar hombres? ¡Los hombres no hacen llorar a las chicas!" Exclama, indignado.

La última vez que él hizo llorar a una niña, los padres de la pequeña fueron a hablar con los suyos, y estuvo castigado todo el fin de semana. Ahí aprendió a ignorar a las niñas, incluso cuando se le acercaban a hablar con él.

"Sasuke-kun, te equivocas…" Habló Haruno, con una amable sonrisa. Se arrodilla frente al pequeño y le revuelve los negros cabellos. "Hinata-chan se cayó por su cuenta, por andar despistada, nosotros ni hicimos, nada"

"Y tú quién eres?" Le preguntó, toscamente.

"Soy Haruno Sakura, pero puedes decirme Sakura nee-san, monada." Explica, dándole palmadas en la cabeza. ¡Era muy mono aquel niño! Ya podía imaginárselo en unos años más, todo un bombón de hombre.

"No te tomes tantas familiaridades con Hinata, y mucho menos conmigo, fea."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" La chica de cabellos rosas se levantó de un golpe, indignada. "¡Soy una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela!"

"Entonces feliz día de los inocentes, fea.- Opina Sasuke, burlón.- Pobrecita, pensaba que era bonita…"

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata se acerca al niño, asustada. Conocía el carácter rudo de la de ojos jade. "N-no te p-preocupes… estoy bien… s-solo estaba despistada y…"

"Despistada no es una excusa para que dejes que se burlen de ti." Sasuke la mira, enojado. "Eres demasiado buena."

"P-pero…"

"Mejor vamos, antes de que ese Usuratonkachi y la vaca fea den sus patéticas respuestas."

"¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES GORDA, EH!?" Sakura estuvo a punto de abalanzarse en contra de ese niño, pero fue detenida por Naruto y algunos chicos del equipo.

"¡Cálmate-ttebayo! ¡Solo es un niño!"

Hinata solo observaba de reojo como Naruto trataba de apaciguar a la furiosa porristas. Sus ojos, algo rojos de tanto llorar, mostraban una tristeza y cruel aceptación de la realidad. Alejándose de ellos, esos pensamientos no se fueron tan fácilmente.

_Nunca me va a mirar… no como yo deseo…_

_Quizás… debería olvidarme de todo…_

Se detiene bruscamente al ver que su acompañante pelinegro la observa, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun?"

"No llorabas por el golpe que te diste, ¿verdad?" Le pregunta, molesto. "Si hubiese sido así, no estarías tan ida."

"…" Hinata aprieta la mano del pequeño Uchiha, asintiendo con su cabeza.

"¿Por qué llorabas?"

"…Me siento sola." Dijo, llanamente. "Estoy sola… no t-tengo a n-nadie. A veces m-me pregunto… si y-yo no estuviese… ¿alguien se d-daría cuenta?" Se pregunta, mientras se recoge un mechón de sus cabellos, que cubren en feo golpe de su rostro. "S-soy… prescindible."

"…¿Y yo?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Acaso yo no cuento?" Pregunta, ásperamente. "Se supone que somos amigos, así que no estas sola…" Se rasca su mejilla con su dedo índice, levemente sonrojado. " Lo que quiero decir es que… ¡yo estoy contigo! ¡Así que déjate de lamentarte!"

"…"

Hinata le mira, con una enorme gratitud en sus ojos blanquecinos. Era verdad… aquel pequeño siempre estaba con ella, la acompañaba a almorzar y siempre le hablaba. No sabía como describir la relación con aquel pequeño, ¿amistad? ¿conocidos? Era algo diferente a eso… pero no quería perderlo. La muchacha se agacha lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura del pelinegro, y tomándolo por sorpresa, apoya sus labios en su frente, rozando la piel sutilmente, mientras lágrimas caen de sus ojos cerrados.

Sasuke estaba estático, el beso le había tomado por sorpresa, y mucho más al descubrir las blancas perlas surcando por el rostro de porcelana de su amiga. Sus ojos oscuros estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciese Hinata. Más ella se alejó de él y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿T-tienes hambre? H-Hoy traje fideos con salsa blanca."

"…Se escucha delicioso." Opinó el muchacho, no comentando sobre esas lágrimas secas. "¿Trajiste budín?"

"Así es… de v-vainilla." Explica la chica, caminando al lado del pequeño.

.

...

...

.

.

Itachi Uchiha, conocido como el genio de la Familia. A sus 16 años era todo un universitario con las mejores notas en Medicina, carrera impuesta por su padre, a lo cuál el solo se encogió de hombros y aceptó, le daba lo mismo. Era un joven serio, responsable, alabado por muchos y envidiado por otros. Eran escasas las veces en que sonreía, y las pocas que mostraba eran solo y exclusivamente para con su hermano menor.

Nunca mostraba sorpresa ante los demás, porque realmente nada le causaba incertidumbre o sospecha. Había sido criado de tal manera, en que ya nada le llamaba la atención. Ni siquiera las mujeres, futuras candidatas para ser sus esposas. Con las pocas que había tenido alguna relación, le supo a hueco, vacío… y aburridas. Amantes de la noche, preocupadas de las apariencias, frívolas y con poco cerebro… prefería estar solo que mal acompañado.

Aunque ahora… todo lo aprendido se había ido a la mierda, porque estaba sorprendido. Su rostro comúnmente serio mostraba su sorpresa, no exagerada, aunque notable… al ver a su arisco hermano menor comiendo y hablando tranquilamente con una chica. Y no una de su edad… no. Debía tener unos 16 o 17 años, de cabellos largos y oscuros, que sonreía al ver a Sasuke comer budín…

Esperen un minuto… ¿budín?

¿Acaso ese niño no odiaba las cosas dulces? Se suponía que después del accidente que tuvo Sasuke con aquella torta de chocolate que le hizo especialmente, se prometió nunca comer algo dulce, puesto que el intento de pastel hecho por su Nii-san había quedado asquerosamente empalagoso (era malo cocinando cosas dulces, pero oigan, no era perfecto en el ámbito de la repostería). Un mohín de desconcierto cruzó por su rostro. Esa muchacha debía tener algo rescatable si logró domar a su huraño hermanito menor.

La recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, paseando su oscura mirada en la delicada figura de ella, por aquellos cabellos negros y brillantes y esa mirada suave e inocente. Una palabra cruzó por su cabeza: normal. Era una chica común y corriente… bonita, pero no hermosa. Pensaba que su hermano tendría gustos más… exquisitos, y no tan ordinarios. Aunque algo rescatable tendría esa mujer… y él lo iba a descubrir.

El frío y serio Itachi iba a descubrir que era lo que tendría esa chica para haber llamado la atención de su hermanito.

.

.

.

.

.CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me alegra que les hayas gustado esta historia. Saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos, me ayudan a mejorar como escritora y como persona, así que si tienen ideas o criticas constructivas, saben que son bienvenidos de antemano :) Ahora tendré un poco más de tiempo para subir, hace poco me titulé así que estoy muy feliz, ahora solo me concentro en escribir y estudiar en las noches ingles avanzado, es importante aprender, y divertido ^^

besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La misión de Itachi… así que eso era.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días domingos usualmente los pasaba en casa estudiando. Le gustaba leer los libros de medicina que se había comprado recientemente y no pasaba tarde en que no leyera un interesante capítulo. Debía mantener sus notas intactas, ser el primero de la clase no le significaba muchos sacrificios pero sí, dedicaba su tiempo.

No obstante, hoy era un domingo especial. Hoy no se dedicaría a estudiar toda la tarde, puesto que ya tenía programado un pequeño evento para ese momento, el cual era…

…espiar a su hermano menor.

No de la manera extraña. Él ante todo gustaba de las mujeres, y no tenía inclinaciones hacia la otra carretera, mucho menos hacia su pequeño hermano, que… ¡por favor! Era su hermanito. No. Descartado…

….esperen…

… ¿por qué pensaba eso? Un sutil sonrojo se depositó en sus mejillas, al notar por dónde iba la corriente de su mente. Sacudió su cabeza, para despejar cualquier… extraña reflexión.

Se tenía que concentrar en su objetivo, que estaba a unos metros de él, sentado en una banqueta del parque, esperando impacientemente a alguien. De vez en cuando, daba una ojeada a los dos cartones que sostenía con su mano derecha. Itachi se imaginaba lo que debía estar cruzando por la morena cabeza de su pequeño hermano.

_"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_

Una sonrisa afloró de sus labios al recordar como convenció a Sasuke de tener una cita.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Itachi le mostraba unos boletos al parque de diversiones a Sasuke, que le observaba con el ceño fruncido._

"_¿Boletos para un parque? Nii-san…"_

"_Tómalos… te los doy."_

"_¿Para qué?" Pregunta Sasuke, sin comprender._

"_Los boletos son como identificaciones que te permiten entrar a un lugar restringido con ciertas reglas que acatar. En ese caso, la única regla es: no perder este boleto hasta que se lo entregues al encargado de turno. Así, podrás disfrutar de las entretenciones que hay dentro."_

"_¿¡Crees que soy idiota!? ¡Sé lo que es un boleto!" Exclama indignado, y con cierto sonrojo en su rostro. Odiaba que su hermano lo tratara como un niño._

"_¿Entonces?"_

"_Mi pregunta era ¿para qué__**quiero**__un boleto de un parque de diversiones? Sabes que odio los lugares con mucha gente."_

"_Es verdad, tienes complejo de ermitaño."_

"_Mira quién habla, el que se la pasa estudiando todo el día."_

"_Escucha, si no lo quieres, bótalos… pero si conoces a alguien que quiera ir a divertirse o cambiar de aires, dáselo. Yo no los necesito."_

"_Mm… ¿no quieres ir conmigo?" Pregunta, algo más tranquilo._

"_No puedo… tengo que estudiar. El lunes tengo examen de procedimientos terapéuticos."_

"_Entonces los botaré, no conozco a nadie que…" Sasuke se queda callado al recordar cierta morena de rostro triste. "…"_

"_¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?" Sonríe, levemente. Ya sabía de quién podría estar pensando._

- _…No. Nada._

_._

_._

_._

Itachi sale de sus recuerdos al ver a la morena llegando a la cita. Llevaba una blusa de color celeste sin mangas y una simple falda de color amarillo que le rozaba sus rodillas, mostrando un poco sus piernas y sus pies, cubiertos por unas sandalias blancas. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

Nuevamente entrecerró los ojos, confundido. Era una chica muy normal, con ropas pueblerinas y sin ninguna distinción o marca exclusiva. Siendo una cita, pensaba que se vestiría más provocativa. Aunque ésta no fuese una cita como tal, Sasuke era un niño inocente, quizás muy despierto a su edad, pero seguía siendo un crío. Y esa chica no parecía una pervertida con malas intenciones (aunque no conocía a una pervertida con buenas, hay que añadir).

Vio como Sasuke guió a la muchacha hasta las afueras de aquel parque, hablando tranquilamente con ella, que asentía y sonreía de vez en cuando.

Tenía que seguirlos…

.

.

.

Cuando su hermano le pasó aquellos boletos, pensó que era una mala broma. Él nunca iba a los lugares en donde se concentraba mucha gente. Pero la sonrisa de su hermano mayor le indicó que no, era real. Al principio se molestó con tal regalo porque no iba a disfrutarlo, al contrario, le parecía una ofensa a su integridad como chico tranquilo que no le importaba los demás. Pese a esos pensamientos, otro se interpuso… y tenía el rostro de su amiga de cabellos negros y mirada triste.

Hasta donde sabía de ella, vivía sola, no tenía amigos (aparte de él) y no conocía la palabra de diversión.

Muy bien, se había decidido en ese momento. La sacaría de su aburrida casa y la llevaría a cambiar de aires, como le dijo Itachi.

Y ahí estaban, los dos, dentro del parque de atracciones. Era bastante extenso, con muchos juegos a su alrededor… y mucha gente. Suspiró, cansado. Bien, tenía que mentalizarse que estarían por un buen rato "disfrutando" de un entretenido domingo no familiar. Una mano más cálida apresó la suya, sacándolo de sus no gratos pensamientos. Hinata le sonreía tímida, como animándolo a avanzar con ella.

Se veía feliz…

Y eso era suficiente. Le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la suya fuese algo más prepotente y hasta quizás irónica. Ambos se adentraron en el mar de gente que circulaba ajenas al andar de ambos pelinegros.

Al principio solo se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar. Sasuke no tenía ni el mínimo interés en subirse en alguno de esos tontos juegos, eran para niños tontos y él no era uno de ellos. Y Hinata tampoco parecía animada a intentarlo, estaba más interesada en observar su alrededor, buscando algo más acorde a su personalidad. Quizás por eso le gustaba estar con ella… no lo obligaba a nada, no lo molestaba, solo se limitaba a sonreírle amablemente, escucharlo atentamente y disfrutar de su compañía.

Realmente era una chica fuera de serie…

Y era **su amiga.**

Una sonrisa brotó de sus pálidos labios al pensar en esa frase. Él era su único amigo y eso le producía una agradable sensación en su pecho, le daba a entender que ella dependía completamente de él… y eso no era malo. Como una hermana menor que te seguía a todos lados… aunque Hinata no fuera su hermana, y era mayor que él.

La invitó a un rico helado de vainilla que, obviamente, había invitado él. A pesar de que su amiga se había negado a que le pagaran su helado, él insistió diciendo que: "yo te invité, yo pago." Sasuke estaba consciente de que ella no podía darse muchos gustos… desconocía el por qué pero, no preguntaba. No le correspondía preguntarle algo tan personal, aunque curiosidad tenía.

Además, era de caballeros invitar a una dama y pagar por ella. Hablaba de una buena cortesía.

Luego de comer su helado, una atracción llamó su atención: era un juego de destreza y puntería, en dónde tenía que disparar con unos perdigones a unos muñecos que se movían horizontalmente, de derecha a izquierda. Si derribaba la mayor cantidad posible, un bonito premio se llevaría.

Y sabía cual quería Hinata. Le pidió al señor "simpáticamente" que deseaba intentar. El hombre le entregó la pistola de juguete y le explicó las reglas. Sasuke solo permaneció callado hasta el final de las instrucciones. Y luego de unos segundos, el juego empezó.

Tanto el dueño como las personas que se aglomeraron alrededor de Sasuke y Hinata estaban, literalmente, en una pieza. El niño dispara con una destreza increíble. El rostro del chico se veía bastante indiferente a lo que hacía, quizás no consciente de la atención que recibía. Incluso Hinata parecía asombrada. Los animales caían uno a uno y todos en un tiempo preciso.

Al terminar, Sasuke Uchiha había derribado a todos. Para él, era fácil… el juego tenía un patrón demasiado fácil, solo había que calcular el tiempo de cada disparo siguiendo el movimiento repetitivo del juego.

Los aplausos de la algarabía no se hicieron esperar, resonaron por el puesto, alabando al niño con semejante destreza y el dueño, maravillado, le dio el premio más grande. Un enorme oso de felpa más grande que el propio Sasuke. Más este negó con la cabeza, diciendo que se conformaba con el gato negro del cascabel que estaba en la esquina. El hombre insistió en darle el oso, diciendo que el peluche que deseaba no era digno por su destreza. Sasuke sacó su lado malhumorado.

"Yo quiero **ese**gato. ¿Acaso no sabe seguir instrucciones?" Preguntó, tosco. "Dije gato, no oso."

"Nadie ha ganado nunca este oso, deberías sentirte orgulloso de recibirlo, pequeño…"

"¡Me da lo mismo el estúpido oso! ¡No me gusta! ¡Solo quiero el gato!"

El señor, sin comprender, le dio el gato negro con cascabel, Sasuke lo recibió de mala gana, y se lo entregó a Hinata, que lo miraba, confundida.

"¿Querías el gato, no? Vi como lo mirabas insistentemente."

"…" Ella le sonríe, agradecida y toma en adorable muñeco de felpa, abrazándolo tímidamente. "G-gracias, Sasuke-kun… no era necesario…"

"¿Acaso querías el oso?" Ya se veía disculpándose cortésmente para poder cambiar el peluche. Aunque de seguro el dueño del puesto le disparaba de vuelta.

"¡N-no! Está bien este muñeco…"

"Más te vale, no me hacía gracia tener que llevarme un muñeco más grande que yo."

Hinata solo ríe, divertida, imaginándose tal escena. A ella tampoco le hacía gracia tener que llevar un peluche tan grande. Acapararía toda la atención.

El gato de felpa era muy bonito, con un frondoso pelaje y ese cascabel con cinta roja, y enormes ojos dorados y brillantes. Lo abrazó suavemente, contenta, siendo vista por el menor, que sonreía de lado, orgulloso de su hazaña.

Intentaron seguir con su recorrido en aquél parque, más una voz conocida para ambos les hace girarse. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse… Sasuke solo se limitó a poner una cara malhumorada.

"¡Hina-chan! ¡No esperaba encontrarte aquí-ttebayo!"

"N-Naruto-kun."

"¿Qué haces por estos alrededores? ¿En alguna cita?"

"N-no… no es eso…"

"Yo la invité a salir, idiota."

Naruto miró a Sasuke, sorprendido. Aquel pequeño tenía una cara de pocos amigos, y daba la sensación de que se le tiraría encima a molerlo a golpes.

"¿Ese no es el niño de la otra vez?" Preguntó una voz, que provenía de la persona detrás de Naruto.

"H-Haruno-san…" Aquella alegría que había sentido durante el día, se apagó rápidamente, recordándole el dolor que sintió el saber que esa chica era la novia de la persona a quién más amaba.

"Eso parece, Sakura-chan." Opina el chico de cabellos rubios, mirando a su novia con extrañeza.

"Oohh… ¿están en una cita?" Pregunta, burlona. "Vaya Hyuuga, no pensé que tendrías esos gustos."

"Y-yo no…" Hinata negaba, nerviosa. ¡Por supuesto que eso no era una cita como tal! Eran amigos y Sasuke solo era un niño. Ella no tenía esos gustos.

"Pensé que te gustaban los chicos morenos con ojos azules."

"¡…!" Hinata abrió los ojos, impactada. _Ella… sabe que…_sus perlados ojos se dirigen a Naruto, que parece no entender bien a lo que se refiere su novia.

"Hina-chan, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros a las atracciones?" Pregunta el rubio, ignorando a su novia que lo mira, horrorizada. "No es bueno que te la pases todo el tiempo con un niño, ¿sabes lo que eso puede significar?"

Ella lo sabía, pero nunca le tomó atención… hasta ahora. Era obvio que Naruto no diría nada pero, si se encontraban con alguien de la escuela, de seguro sería la noticia del momento. Y ella no deseaba eso. No quería que malinterpretaran la bonita relación de amistad que había entre ellos dos. Apretó fuertemente el peluche, sin saber que hacer.

"¡Ey! Si no te has dado cuenta, Hinata está mejor sin ti." Explica Sasuke, molesto.- "Hinata, vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí."

"…"

"Hinata…" Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

"Veo que esta vez ella no te hará caso, Sasuke." Opina Naruto, tranquilamente. "Debes saberlo, quizás sean amigos, no hay nada malo en eso… pero ella debe tener amigos de su edad, ¿sabes?"

"No es necesario.- Sasuke se cruza de brazos, molesto. "La edad no significa nada, Usuratonkachi."

"Quizás para ti, pero para los niños grandes como nosotros, sí." Naruto le mira, como tratando de disculparse por lo que diría a continuación. "A nosotros los grandes nos importa lo que digan la gente, si ella sigue juntándose contigo, la molestarán mucho… y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?"

"Pero, ella es mi amiga y…"

"¿No crees que debería madurar ya?" Dice Sakura Haruno, seria. "Tal vez tu condición de niño malcriado no te permita entender esto, y es natural cuando todo lo que deseas te lo dan, cuando tienes el mundo a tus pies, piensas que todos te obedecerán. Pero la realidad es otra.

.

.

_"Bien hecho Sasuke, algún día serás como tu hermano mayor"_

_._

_"Estoy orgulloso de ti Itachi, en verdad eres mi hijo"_

_._

_"No puedo creer que te cueste esos ejercicios… a tu edad, tu hermano los hacía sin problemas"_

_._

_"Madura Sasuke, si no lo haces, no serás tan bueno como Itachi"_

_._

Sasuke se mordió el labio, recordando aquellas horribles palabras que siempre escuchaba de labios de su padre.

"Sakura-chan tiene razón, quizás para ti Hinata sea un capricho de tu edad pero, debes saber que…"

"¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que está bien o está mal? ¡Tú y la vaca gorda no saben nada!"

"¿¡Qué!?" Sakura Haruno tenía una enorme vena en su frente, enojada por aquel insulto.

"Sasuke-kun…" Murmura Hinata, preocupada.

"No saben nada… nada…"

Sasuke se da la vuelta y se va corriendo, enojado, sin importarle dejar a Hinata atrás.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Exclama, tratando de seguirlo, más la mano fuerte de Naruto la detiene. Ella mira a su amado, confundida, y solo ve como éste niega con la cabeza.

"Es mejor dejarlo solo… hablar con él puede empeorar las cosas…"

"…"

Hinata mira hacia la multitud, preocupada. Lentamente el agarre de Naruto se debilita, dejándola libre.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Te equivocas."

"¿Eh?"

"Ustedes se equivocan." Hinata los observa, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.- "Sasuke-kun tiene razón. No saben nada de él, n-no lo conocen… ni siquiera se dan c-cuenta por lo que él pasa."

"Hinata-chan…"

"Nunca t-te has dado c-cuenta, ¿verdad?" Ella le sonríe, tristemente. "D-de lo que siento… de lo que s-sentía por ti."

"¿Eh?"

"Entonces, n-no recrimines a S-Sasuke-kun… no le juzgues tan fácilmente…."

Hinata sale corriendo, mezclándose con la multitud… dejando a Sakura con un amargo sabor en la boca al ver que sus insinuaciones no amedrentaron a Hinata… y dejando a Naruto confundido…

… y con cierto dolor en su pecho.

.

.

.

Itachi observaba a lo lejos a su hermano menor, que estaba sentado en una banca que correspondía a las mesas de comida que se podían servir en aquel lugar. No había mucha gente en ese lado, por lo cual el niño se sentía algo más cómodo… y solitario.

Deseaba acercarse a él, y acompañarlo, hablarle de lo que pasaba y lo que pensaba. Pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, Sasuke lo odiaría por toda la eternidad por meterse en donde no lo llaman… y por seguirlo, obviamente.

Más su futura intervención no fue necesaria al ver a la compañera de cita de Sasuke, agitada. Se notaba que había estado buscándolo de manera desesperada… bueno, no desesperada pero, se notaba la preocupación en aquellos ojos blancos. Lentamente ella se acerca a Sasuke, y sin decir nada, se sienta a su lado. Su hermano menor no se inmutó por la llegada de la chica, y ella no hizo nada tampoco como para entablar una conversación. Solo se hacían compañía en la soledad.

La ensordecedora algarabía no parecía incomodarlos, envueltos en esa burbuja que habían creado.

"¿Por qué?" Murmura Sasuke.

La chica de cabellos oscuros mira a su amigo, esperando pacientemente el significado de esa pregunta.

"¿Por qué estás conmigo?" Pregunta, mirándola a los ojos.

Itachi veía la enorme soledad en los ojos del más joven de los Uchiha. El grito silencioso de pedir un poco de atención hacia su persona… pedir que no lo dejasen solo, preguntar qué estaba haciendo mal en aquel mundo de adultos.

"T-tal vez… busco lo m-mismo que tú." Responde, llanamente la ojiblanca. "B-busco a alguien q-que me quiera p-por como soy… y que no desee cambiar nada de mí."

"Y tú te quieres?"

"¿Eh?"

"Pues, ¿si tú te quieres?" Sasuke se mira las manos, tratando de buscar una respuesta. "Madre dice que si uno no se quiere a sí mismo, nadie te va a poder querer…"

"Yo… no me quiero. M-me odio…" Hinata cierra los ojos, tratando de no ponerse a llorar para no preocupar a su pequeño amigo. "Mi padre… siempre quiso que f-fuese diferente… que t-tuviese e-el carácter de mi h-hermana menor, para poder ser una buena h-heredera. Pero yo soy….yo…. no puedo ser mi hermana…"

"Ya veo…" Sasuke dirige sus ojos oscuros al cielo, que ha empezado a cambiar de aquel bonito tono azul a uno anaranjado rojizo. "Padre siempre dice que debo ser como Itachi Nii-san… debo ser tan inteligente como él. Siempre habla de él, y solo de él. Eso me molesta mucho."

"¿Odias a tu hermano?"

"No lo odio." Responde, tranquilo. "Después de todo, es mi hermano mayor… aunque… a veces desearía ser como él. Si fuese como él… Padre me miraría y se sentiría orgulloso de mí."

"…Sasuke-kun es Sasuke-kun." Afirma Hinata, aflorando una sonrisa en su rostro. "Y tu hermano es tu h-hermano, es obvio que no puedes s-ser él."

"…Tal vez." Sasuke sonríe, agradecido. Aquellas palabras sonaban como las que Madre solía decirle a él para animarlo "Hinata es Hinata, aunque sea una dobe."

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata se sonroja, avergonzada por aquel apodo que le tiene. "Es v-verdad, soy dobe… como d-dices."

"Pero… eres **mi** dobe." Asegura el chico, algo más serio. "A mí me gusta como eres, no eres latosa, ni chillona, ni eres tonta tampoco."

"G-gracias… tú también…"

"¿Yo… qué?"

"B-bueno…" Sus mejillas se colorean, graciosamente. "Me agradas como eres."

Sasuke se sonrojó fuertemente, desviando su mirar hacia otra dirección. Más en su interior, lo único que deseaba era crecer… superarse a sí mismo, y poder estar con Hinata. Porque si era más grande, ser amigo de Hinata no supondría un problema del cual preocuparse.

Aunque hasta ahora, tampoco le preocupaba…

"Está atardeciendo…" Murmura la muchacha, mirando el cielo.

"Sí…" Sasuke se levanta del banco, para extenderle su mano derecha a la delicada figura de su amiga. "Vamos, te llevaré a casa."

"G-gracias… Sasuke-kun."

Ella acepta aquella mano, con una tímida sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Itachi solo observó como ellos se alejaban nuevamente, partiendo a casa. Aquellas palabras tan tristes, revelando un poco la soledad que ambos sentían no eran para hacer sentir mejor al otro… era una presentación de sus almas, que decían silenciosamente…

_Yo también estoy sola… pero ahora te tengo a ti._

Ahora veía por qué esa chica era tan especial para su pequeño hermano.

Así que eso era…

Una sonrisa brota de sus labios, más tranquilo. Una amiga que te acompaña en la soledad, una tristeza que de cierta manera es compartida. ¿Quién lo hubiese creído? Su pequeño Sasuke tenía una hermosa compañera.

No el tipo de compañera con quien compartir vidas…

Tampoco era el tipo de compañera con quien te encaprichas y después la olvidas…

Era aquella compañera que compartía gustos, diferencias, y que de alguna forma, se necesitaban.

"Que envidia te tengo…Sasuke"

Camina tranquilamente, alejándose de aquel parque.

_Te envidio… por tener esa libertad…_

_._

_Te envidio… por no tener que tomar estas decisiones que me consumen…_

_._

_Me hubiese gustado… encontrarla primero._

_._

Echa un último vistazo a sus espaldas, viendo que ambas siluetas se han perdido.

"Pero supongo que está bien…"

.

**.**

CONTINUARÁ

Agradezco a todas y todos por leer esta historia, me hacen muy feliz. Saludos especiales a:

_**angela-hinata**_

_**-Hyuugita-**_

_**Lia Du Black**_

_**Helenhr**_

_**dark groW**_

_**hyuuga**_

_**nooo!**_

_**osanai ko kuram**_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_

_**beatifulGirl100**_

_**hitari uchiha**_

_**crhismas-machine (Carlos)**_

_**kierinahana**_

_**ASDF :D**_

_**Silva**_

_**Vampirville**_

_**Airi-Hyuga**_

_**princezzhina-dark**_

_**Tsubakiland (Sophie)**_

_**hinata-toushirou**_

Y a todos a que tal vez me haya saltado (agregué a aquellos que estaban en el 3º capítulo) desde el próximo capítulo contestaré reviews, y ya saben, ideas, críticas contractivas y opiniones son bien recibidas. Todavía me cuesta acostumbrarte a este formato en fanfiction, como que no te deja saltarte muchos espacios, pero en fin, me iré acostumbrando lo mas pronto posible para mejorar la forma de lectura, para que puedan disfrutarla mejor

Un beso a todas/os, les quiero.


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son 100% de Kishimoto-sama, solo los utilizo para diversión mía y sin fines de lucro_

* * *

**Capítulo 05: La casa de Sasuke… vergonzosa presentación**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sasuke bajó las escaleras en aquella mañana y asomaba su cabeza por la cocina, no esperó encontrarse con aquel extraño cuadro: su padre, el oficial en jefe Fugaku Uchiha, vestido con su imponente uniforme de autoridad, recriminaba fuertemente a su hermano mayor, que estaba sentado, con la mirada gacha y una expresión bastante lúgubre en su joven rostro. El pequeño Uchiha no entró a la habitación, se quedó apoyado en la pared, cerca del marco, curioso antes esas palabras. Entendía a su hermano al temerle a su Padre, siempre tenía un rostro serio y era muy exigente pero, era un buen Padre, nunca les faltó nada.

Sin embargo…

Nunca había visto una sonrisa genuina por parte de su progenitor, es decir, cuando ganaban los primeros lugares en clases o recibían elogios por parte de las personas, su Padre les regalaba unas palmadas en el hombro y un: Felicidades, estoy orgulloso de ti.

La mirada azabache se oscureció, mostrando cierto dolor por los recuerdos oscuros que albergaba su joven corazón. _No… Padre siempre le dice eso a Itachi… y solo a Itachi. Yo… ¿solo soy una sombra? _

- Estoy esperando una respuesta, Itachi…- La voz cruda y fría de su padre retumbó en la pequeña habitación.

- ……¿qué quieres que diga?

- No me hagas repetirlo dos veces… estoy esperando tu buena excusa por haber faltado a la reunión.

- Ya lo dije, Padre… estuve estudiando, tenía examen.- explicó, sin emoción en su voz en chico prodigio.

Un golpe hizo saltar a Sasuke, que asomó su cabeza, curioso. Padre había golpeado con su puño desnudo la mesa de centro, donde yacía un vaso volcado cuyo contenido se esparcía por el blanco mantel, bordado exquisitamente. No podía ver el rostro del mayor pero, de seguro que tendría una mueca de enojo y rabia contenida.

- ¿Todo el día? Algo más estuviste haciendo… no me lo ocultes.

- Ya lo dije, estuve estudiando…

- Hmp…- Fugaku Uchiha se tranquilizó, aunque su rostro mostrara ofuscación.- Tú sabes que es importante que asistas a las reuniones, eres el pilar que nos conecta con ese Laboratorio.

- ……… Lo sé.

- ¿Y… el antídoto?

- Todavía estoy trabajando en eso, me falta poco para completarlo.

- Más te vale… quiero tener una respuesta para la próxima semana, no podemos seguir así.

- …….- Itachi sonríe, cálidamente.- Buenos días, Sasuke. ¿Cómo dormiste?

- ¡!- Fugaku se da la vuelta, sorprendido al encontrarse con el rostro de su hijo, que miraba el suelo.

- Dormí bien, gracias…

- ¿¡Hace cuánto que estás acá!?

- Yo… solo…

- Acabas de llegar, ¿verdad? Perdón por el bullicio, debes estar medio dormido todavía.

- Algo…

- Me voy.- Fugaku Uchiha tomó las llaves de la mesa y salió por la puerta principal, dando un fuerte golpe al cerrarla.

Sasuke sostenía sus ojos en la puerta, pensativo. _¿Itachi es el pilar? ¿Para qué? ¿qué desea Padre de él? _Se sobresalta al sentir unas caricias en su cabello, que lo revolvía suavemente.

- ¡H-Hermano!- Exclama, ruborizado.- ¡No hagas eso!

- Vamos Sasuke, ve a desayunar. Yo iré a prepararme.

- …De acuerdo.- Murmuró el niño, viendo a su hermano subir las escaleras, con parsimonia.- _Nii-san… _

Sasuke se preparó su desayuno, pensativo, inmerso en su mente, impidiendo que se percatara de la triste mirada de Itachi, el cual entraba a su habitación, y en un momento de rabia, golpeó el muro de su pieza, enojado. Sus negros cabellos cubrían sus ojos, imposibilitando ver su rostro, más sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado daba a entender que no estaba pensando en cosas buenas, sino más bien, amargas.

Estaba presionado… se sentía presionado, agobiado ante las expectativas de los demás. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban tranquilo? ¡Solo deseaba tener una adolescencia normal! ¡Tener amigos con quienes divertirse! ¡Salir con alguna chica, cuya sonrisa fuera su mundo! ¡Deseaba tener una vida! ¡Deseaba ser libre y hacer lo que se le diera la maldita gana!

Pero no podía…

Simplemente no podía escapar de ese destino, si lo hacía… muchos sufrirían.

¿Acaso tenía que poner su vida antes que los demás? ¿Qué concepto tenía de si mismo?

No era ningún santo, buen samaritano, ni nada relacionado con obras de caridad. Solo era… una persona común y corriente, cuya mente era considerada un privilegio. Cuyas metas eran manejadas por su padre y la familia Uchiha.

Cuya única sonrisa en su mundo… era la de su lindo hermano

Solo por él… tenía que seguir.

Aunque al final… esa sonrisa se volvería una mueca llena de dolor, y esos ojos siempre avergonzados y molestos ante su cariño, estarían inundados de odio y menosprecio.

------

Cuando nació, supo que la vida no sería fácil. Aquellos rasgos tan peculiares dentro de una sociedad centralista le hizo sufrir en su niñez. Era el único niño japonés con cabellos rubios y bonitos ojos azules. Las burlas de sus compañeros eran bastante crueles, molestándolo todos los días, quitándole su colación, empujándolo al estanque de las ranitas que tenían como mascota. Muchas veces llegó a su casa llorando, más su madre lo abrazaba tiernamente, diciéndole que la próxima vez que llegara llorando por culpa de esos bravucones… _ella se encargaría de hacerlo llorar con más ganas. _

Gracias a eso, Naruto tuvo el coraje (aunque diría más miedo hacia su madre) de hacerles cara y no dejarse amedrentar, ganándose así el respeto y nadie más lo volvió a molestar.

Un día, a los 5 años, le preguntó por su Padre, puesto que siempre en aquel importante día no tenía a quién darle el regalo. Su bella madre solo supo sonreírle y decirle que su antecesor fue un _gaikokujin*_, al menos eso era lo que su Madre le dijo mientras vivía.

Sí… esa hermosa mujer con envidiable energía ya no estaba más con él, todo por culpa de las pandillas que habitaban ese sector. Su custodia, gracias al cielo, fue con un conocido de la familia, llamado Jiraiya, cuyo trabajo era de un gran novelista. Al principio no entendía lo que decían aquellos coloridos libros. Al cumplir los 8 años entendió.

Jiraiya era un pervertido consumado. No había forma de salvarlo. Que Dios se apiadase de su pervertida alma. Pero… aunque fuese un viejo rabo verde, era la única persona en su mundo quién se preocupara de su bienestar. Nunca le faltó nada. Fue a la primaria, pasó a la secundaria… aunque no con las mejores notas, más ahora, en el presente, todo eso había cambiado.

Tenía una beca en la escuela gracias a su desempeño extra-programático en las clases de soccer, ganándose el puesto de líder y mejor jugador del equipo. Ahora no tenía que pagar los estudios, siempre y cuando mantuviese buenas notas, las cuales, gracias a los latigazos de Tsunade-sensei y su propio esfuerzo, iban la par de bien.

¡Y no solo eso!

Tenía una novia muy guapa, con súper fuerza y gran energía.

Haruno Sakura siempre le gustó, desde el primer día que pisó el salón de clases. A pesar de que sus intentos fueron siempre fallidos, solo este año pudo concretar lo que siempre deseo: el amor de Sakura-chan. Aunque fue ella la que se le declaró, no al revés, como tenía que ser pero… ¿qué más daba? ¡Eso lo hacía doblemente mejor! ¡Ella estaba loca por él!

Naruto Uzumaki era feliz.

No obstante, algo faltaba. Había algo que no lo hacía sentirse pleno. Incluso cuando su hermosa novia se entregó a él aquel domingo, convirtiéndose en una noche de pasión… a pesar de haberlo disfrutado enormemente, al día siguiente su corazón se sentía vacío, no fue lo que esperaba, quizás sintiera que no era del todo romántico, y era normal, él no sensible. Tal vez tenía pensamientos idealista, más no era completamente filantrópico.

¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? ¿Qué cosa era la que lo hacía sentir tan vacío?

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver entrar al salón a aquella chica de ojos pálidos y amable personalidad. La observó en todo momento, sus bonitos cabellos oscuros, con tonos azulados… sus ojos que brillaban al leer el libro de historia. La delicada figura de la chica cubierta con el uniforme, especialmente aquel chaleco que ocultaba esa aparente fragilidad. Una agradable sonrisa se instaló en su moreno rostro. Ahora que la veía bien, se había vuelto una muchacha muy guapa y recatada. Le extrañaba que no tuviera novio o algún pretendiente. De alguna manera evadía a los hombres, menos a él. Él siempre podía conversar con ella, y la encontraba adorable cuando se sonrojaba por su timidez.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿desde cuándo habían dejado de ser amigos cercanos? Al principio siempre estaba con ella, comía a su lado. Después el tiempo hizo de las suyas y empezaron a separarse gradualmente.

Ahora era estaba rodeado de compañeros y nuevos amigos, mientras que Hinata permanecía en el anonimato, sin amigos. Bueno… sin amigos de su edad, puesto que el pequeño Uchiha siempre rondaba a su alrededor. No encontraba que fuese malo estar con un niño de primaria pero, tampoco era divertido, un niño nunca comprendería los complicados pensamientos de los más grandes, aunque este fuese la excepción a esa regla. Un mohín de disgusto se formó en su rostro.

_Hinata prefiere estar con el niño… _Se levantó bruscamente de su puesto, asombrado

¿Hinata? ¿Desde cuando es que la llamaba tan familiarmente?

Nuevamente fijó sus ojos en la figura de ella, y se sonrojó fuertemente al encontrarla observándolo, y no solo ella, sino los demás compañeros… y el profesor.

_Mierda…_

------

Hinata estaba extrañada, Naruto-kun parecía ido, ni siquiera atendía la clase del profesor, y ahora éste se había dado cuenta por el brusco movimiento del Uzumaki. El hombre le miró con el ceño fruncido, y despejándose la garganta, le preguntó:

- Uzumaki-kun… ¿me podría decir algo sobre el período Heian?

- Emmm… yo…

- Como lo supuse, no me ha prestado atención durante la media hora de clases.- Observó a los demás alumnos.- ¿Alguien quien quiera ayudar a Uzumaki-kun?

La sala estaba en completo silencio. Nadie parecía qué responder, puesto que la clase de historia era la más aburrida, especialmente por el profesor, que sus lecturas eran monótonas y llegaban a dormir tus sentidos. Naruto Uzumaki estaba avergonzado, rascándose la mejilla, más nadie le ayudaba, ni siquiera su "novia", que suspiraba, cansada por lo despistado de su novio.

- El período Heian comprende los años 794 a 1185, fue el último periodo de la e-época clásica de la historia j-japonesa. Fue considerado un periodo de paz y tranquilidad pero, también fue una e-época de pobrezas y alta delincuencia, por lo que el único pago de dinero era m-mediante trueques y cosas u-útiles.- Explicó la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, sonrojada.

- Bien hecho, señorita Hyuuga, no me esperaba menos de usted.- El profesor miró de reojo al Uzumaki, que estaba avergonzado.- Agradezca la ayuda de su compañera, y para la próxima… no habrá segunda oportunidad.

- Sí… señor.

El profesor siguió con su aburrida cátedra, y todos, nuevamente, se sumieron en un denso aire. Hinata tomaba apuntes, algo sonrojada. Sentía la mirada de Naruto sobre su nuca y también… otra más agresiva y llena de rencor. Era verdad que ayudar a Naruto fue algo opcional pero, aún así, no quería que el rubio se llevara un regaño más serio.

Las clases siguieron normalmente, la morena tomaba notas y ponía atención a clases, tratando de evitar al rubio y a su novia, que le observaba de reojo. Cuando la campana anunció la hora del almuerzo, la primera en salir fue ella, que tomó su obento y partió lo más disimuladamente a la salida, sonrojada.

_¿Por qué… no dejan de o-observarme? _Se preguntaba nerviosa. Bajó las escaleras del segundo piso, recorrió los pasillos concurridos por los alumnos de otros salones y grados, y dio un suspiro de alivio al encontrar la banca, vacía. Su cuerpo tenso se relajó considerablemente mientras se dirigía a su destino. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, pensando en un pequeño moreno comiendo su nuevo postre.

Se sentó cuidadosamente, mientras esperaba paciente a su pequeño amigo.

Y esperó… y esperó…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo metida en sus recuerdos pero, se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo, llamando a los estudiantes a volver a sus salones. Hinata se preocupó un poco. Sasuke-kun nunca faltaba a clases, y siempre venía a comer con ella, diciendo que le gustaba como cocinaba, especialmente sus postres suaves y no empalagosos.

_¿Qué haré? _

Regresó a su salón, algo triste. La ausencia del niño se notaba mucho, era su único amigo y el estar a su lado le hacía sentir querida, a pesar de que el chico fuera un poco brusco, ella se sentía…

_Notada… no era invisible… _

_Por primera vez… era ella misma. _

Giró su cabeza por última vez a la banca, pensativa.

Tal vez… fuera necesario preguntar por su ausencia.

------

La amable profesora revisaba la lista, extrañada. Había faltado Sasuke Uchiha, el pequeño genio de la clase: Excelentes notas, habilidoso en deportes, de temperamento tranquilo y algo solitario, más no irrespetuoso con sus profesores. Era todo un prodigio el niño, más no como su hermano mayor.

Había escuchado los rumores sobre su hermano mayor, aquel joven pelinegro que casi siempre venía en busca de Sasuke-kun, escuchó que ya estaba en la universidad con las mejores notas del campus, era un genio y ya estaba pensando en trabajar en un respetado hospital de la zona, en donde tenían un enorme laboratorio e investigaban sobre enfermedades y sus curas. De seguro que el muchacho sería un gran doctor e investigador si se lo proponía.

_Un adolescente con un aura misteriosa, y… por qué no decir, atrayente. Si solo fuese unos 15 años más joven…_ Pensó, sonrojada.

El sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta la sacó de tan divertidos pensamientos.

- Adelante.- Indicó, guardando los libros.

- D-Disculpe… etto…

- ¿Mm?- La profesora se percató de que el invitado era una chica, de cabellos oscuros, y peculiar mirada. Bastante bonita, aunque parecía ser tímida, no dejaba de frotar sus manos frenéticamente.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Bueno… yo… no es m-mi intención molestarla…demo… q-quería saber la d-dirección de S-Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Eh? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?- Le preguntó, curiosa.

- S-sí… verá… él no se p-presentó hoy en la hora de a-almuerzo.

- Oh, ya veo… tu eres la amiga de Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Cómo?

La profesora le sonrió, para luego tomar un papel y escribir algo en él.- Siempre le observo en clases, solitario y para nada sociable. Pero a la hora de almuerzo desaparece y unos profesores me han dicho que se junta con una estudiante de secundaria a comer. Pensaron que puede ser algún familiar o algo.

- Ya veo…

- Ten, toma.

Hinata toma la nota entre sus blancas manos, nerviosa, y descubre que es una dirección. Dirige su nívea mirada a la maestra, sin poder creerlo.

- Ahí tienes la dirección, no les vayas a decir que yo te la di.- Susurra, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡H-Hai! ¡Gracias!- Hinata hace una reverencia, para luego salir corriendo, contenta.

Sin percatarse de la curiosa mirada de la profesora, la muchacha de cabellos oscuros corre hacia las afueras de la escuela, emocionada y muy nerviosa. Iría a la casa de Sasuke-kun… y no sabía como reaccionaría el niño.

Miró la dirección, y una pregunta circuló por su mente.

_¿Dónde queda esto?_

------

Itachi venía de las compras de la casa. Ya había llamado a la universidad que ese día no iría. Su madre había amanecido nuevamente enferma, y tenía que cuidarla a ella… y a su pequeño otouto, que se había negado en ir a la escuela hasta que su afable madre no se sintiera mejor. Ese niño… era muy apegado a Madre… tal vez era, porque padre nunca le dio la atención necesaria.

Sus ojos se llenaron de rencor. Estaba cansado de ser un simple títere de los Uchiha, por mucho que fuera su familia… ellos no tenían el derecho de arrebatarle su libertad. Entre esas personas estaban sus padres, los cuales lo manipulaban a su antojo. Solo Sasuke parecía ajeno a todo ello… lo cual era un alivio para su consciencia.

No sabría como reaccionar al enterarse que su hermano también era un muñeco cuyas cuerdas lo manejaban desde el cielo. Al menos él… podría ser libre.

Se detuvo al llegar hasta su casa… aunque alguien más estaba en la puerta del patio, mirando la casa, con su dedo en el timbre, y con una mirada llena de inseguridad.

_Esa chica… es la amiga de Sasuke. _

Tenía puesto el uniforme, tal vez vino directamente después de clases. Tal vez se había preocupado por la ausencia de su hermano… una sonrisa se instaló en su serio rostro. _Esto será divertido… _

Se acercó, tratando de borrar su inocente sonrisa de su rostro. Tenía muchas ganas de molestar a su hermanito hoy, y ella sería la causante.

- Disculpa, ¿se te ofrece algo?- Le preguntó, seriamente.

- ¡Ah!- la muchacha pegó un brinco, asustada, y al parecer, no se sintió mejor al observarlo. Parecía atemorizada.- Yo… solo…

- ¿Tú…?- Itachi enarcó una ceja, extrañado.- Vamos, habla… no te voy a morder.

- ¡Lo…siento…!

Itachi observó como la chica caía al suelo, desmayada. Estuvo mirándola por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, a excepción de un pequeño tic en su ojo ¿¡Se había desmayado!? ¿En serio eso había pasado? Si hubiese sido un caballero, habría tirado las bolsas para ayudarla pero, él no era precisamente un príncipe.

- _¿Sí?- _Era la voz de Sasuke, parecía algo molesto.- _¿Quién es?_

- Soy yo.

- _¿Itachi? ¿Por qué tocas la puerta de tu casa?_

- Ven, necesito ayuda.

- _Vale, vale… _

En unos segundos, Sasuke salió con las cejas fruncidas, mientras observaba a su hermano mirar el suelo con… ¿curiosidad? No sabía lo que estaría viendo, las paredes le impedían ver. Al abrir la puerta de calle, se quedó estático al ver quien era la persona tirada en el suelo.

- ¡¡Hinata!!- Exclamó, mirándola un segundo para luego dirigir sus ojos furibundos a su hermano.- ¡¡La mataste!!

Itachi suspiró. _Esta chica realmente es peculiar… aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo. _

_------_

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, supo inmediatamente que ese techo no pertenecía a su pequeña casa, y el sillón en donde estaba recostada tampoco. Más lo que le indicó que no estaba en su casa fue ver aquel rostro conocido que la miraba, preocupado.

- ¿Sasuke…kun?- Murmuro, algo mareada.

- Tenías que ser tú, eres la única chica que se desmaya al ver a mi hermano.- Explica el niño, burlonamente.

- ¿Tú… hermano?

Como un flash, los recuerdos olvidados vuelven a su mente, y un notorio sonrojo se esparce por sus mejillas, abochornándolas. ¡Se había desmayado en frente de la casa de Sasuke-kun! ¡Y su hermano mayor lo había visto todo! _¡N-no! ¡Qué vergüenza! _Se cubrio su rostro con sus manos, deseando que la tierra se la tragase en ese momento.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Te duele algo?

- N-no… e-estoy bien…- La muchacha le mira, avergonzada.- L-lo siento…

- No hay problema.- Sasuke le mira, curioso.- Y… ¿por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Eh?

- Que yo sepa, nunca te dije donde vivía.- Explicó, cruzado de brazos, dándole un toque bastante maduro a su forma de ser.

- Es que… estaba p-preocupada porque… no viniste a c-comer conmigo… por eso… le pedí a a-alguien que m-me diera la dirección… de la f-familia Uchiha.

- ……ya veo.- Sasuke mira a otro lado, sonrojado.- ¡P-pues como ves, estoy bien! ¡No estoy enfermo ni nada!

- S-sí… me alegro.

- ……

Hinata se sienta correctamente en el sillón, avergonzada, aunque no era la única. Sasuke también se sentía incómodo, nadie que no fuese su madre y su hermano se preocupaban por él de tal manera, y eso hacía que… cierto calorcito se instalara en el corazón del chico. Esa agradable atmósfera se vio interrumpida por la llegada de su hermano. Allí vio la muchacha que ambos hermanos eran muy parecidos, era sorprendente. Ella y su hermana eran dos polos opuestos, lo único que compartían era la sangre y los ojos, nada más.

- Veo que te encuentras mejor…- Afirmó el hermano de Sasuke, seriamente.

- Sí… siento m-molestar….- Murmuró, atropelladamente.

- No te preocupes, no es problema.- Itachi hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza, a modo de saludo.- Soy Itachi Uchiha, soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke, es un gusto conocerte.

- ¡S-sí! Yo… soy Hinata Hyuuga, el placer es mío.

- ¿Hyuuga? ¿Eres pariente de Hyuuga Neji?- Le pregunta curioso.

- ¿Eh? Sí… es mi primo mayor.- Explica la chica, sonrojada.- ¿C-Cómo lo conoces?

- Es un compañero de universidad, aunque no estamos en la misma carrera, compartimos un ramo en común.

- Y-Ya veo…

- ¡Hermano! ¿Y madre?- Pregunta Sasuke, tratando de desviar la conversación.

- Está mejor, está viendo sus telenovelas, me dijo que preparara la cena.- Itachi observó la cocina desde su actual posición, no muy convencido.- Tendré que hacerlo yo…

- Nii-san… tú no eres precisamente…

- Lo sé. Pero debo hacerlo, antes de que llegue Padre.

- ¿N-Necesitan ayuda?- Murmura Hinata, algo nerviosa.

- ¿Eh?- Ambos hermanos la miran, sin comprender lo que acababa de decir.

- Digo… si quieren… puedo ayudarles a c-cocinar. S-se me da muy b-bien.- Dijo Hinata, nerviosa.- Además… debo darles las g-gracias por ayudarme… antes.

- Gracias, pero no es…

- ¡Claro! ¡Hermano, deja que Hinata se encargue de la comida!- Exclama Sasuke, entusiasmado con la idea.- ¡Ella cocina muy bien! ¡Tú puedes hacer la ensalada, así no echarás a perder la cena!

- ……- Itachi tenía ese tic en su ojo, algo molesto.-Bien, Hinata-chan. Es hora de poner manos a la obra.

- ¡H-Hai!

Nunca supo por qué, pero la preparación de la cena fue el momento más divertido que tuvo Hinata. Sasuke estaba a su lado, ayudándola en lo que podía mientras que el mayor de los Uchiha pelaba las patatas, aunque no era muy bueno. Era una escena bastante bonita, a pesar de que ella era ajena a ellos.

Era una desconocida para Itachi…

Más no para Sasuke… que estaba revolviendo la sopa como Hinata se lo había indicado.

- Uchiha-san, ¿necesita ayuda?- Le pregunta la muchacha, viendo que apenas llevaba tres patatas descascaradas desigualmente.

- ……un poco.

Hinata sonrío para luego tomar otro cuchillo y una patata, haciendo lo mismo que Itachi, de manera más eficiente. Itachi solo la observaba, pensativo. Esa muchacha era muy rara, aunque tenía un aura de inocencia muy poco vista en mujeres de su edad.

- Serías una buena esposa, Hinata-chan.- Dijo Itachi Uchiha, sin medir sus palabras.

Un golpe metálico se escuchó en la cocina. El cuchillo había caído al suelo, y la patata a medio pelar estaba en la temblorosa mano de Hinata, cuyo rostro competía con el mismísimo granate.

- ¿Eh?

- Eres muy educada, bastante amable por lo visto y eres buena en los quehaceres de la cocina.- Explicó Itachi, dando a conocer sus puntos de vista.- Serías una excelente esposa, además…- Itachi siguió pelando su patata, antes de contestar.-…eres bastante guapa.

Otro golpe seco se escuchó en el suelo de la cocina, esta vez era Hinata, que se había desmayado nuevamente.

- ¡Hinata!- Exclama Sasuke, dejando su labor de revolver la sopa para auxiliar a su amiga.- ¡Itachi! ¿¡Por qué le dijiste eso!?

- Solo fue un comentario inocente.

_No sabía que fuese tan tímida. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

Gaikokujin*: Está en japonés y quiere decir extranjero, se refiere a la persona que viene del extranjero.

* * *

**Respuestas de reviews:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dark Amy-chan: **Jajajaja, sii, yo también quiero uno así, dan ganas de mimarlo y abrazarlo para no soltarlo jamás. Gracias por tu comentario. ^^

**vampirville: **Sasuke es adorable, especialmente cuando se enoja, en eso estoy de acuerdo. A lo de Itachi, solo disfruta la lectura, te llevarás muchas sorpresas. Matta ne! ^^

**kaila maya the water: **Gracias, Itachi siente una envidia sana a la relación de su hermanito y Hinata, pero de seguro que él también encontrará su propia felicidad. Y sí, Sasuke es muy adorable de pequeño. ^^

**nellycullen: **No sé si sentirme avergonzada o culpable por haberte hecho llorar, aunque haya sido porque te gustó, pero me siento honrada el saber que lo disfrutaste, gracias. Ambos hacen una bonita pareja, se ven bien, ¿no crees? Y sí, Itachi dijo algo muy sabio aunque, me lo esperaba de él ^^. Sigue disfrutando la lectura. PD: xD parece que a muchas no le gustan, tu sabes, Sakura.

**lain: **Gracias. Yo siempre quise leer una historia con un Sasuke pequeño y una Hinata grande pero, al no encontrarla, tuve que hacer uno para ser feliz, me alegra saber que te haya gustado. No te preocupes, habrá romance pero, más adelante, ahora Sasuke es muy chiquito, pero cuando crezca… ups, di spoiler .. Bueno, no importa ^^.

**Girl-Darkness: ¡**Hola! (es importante devolver el saludo xD, por eso lo hago ^^) Me halaga el saber que te guste, como siempre ^^ y no eres la única *Mirando la lista de reviews*, y síí… Sasuke posesivo la lleva, es normal eso sí, todavía está en la etapa egoísta, yo no salí de ella hasta los 12 *-*. Concuerdo contigo, hacen bonita pareja, por eso me gusta el SasuHina. Ahí veremos con lo de Sakura, no creo hacer sufrir a Sakura, después de todo, el mal que hace se le devolverá tarde o temprano. Yo amo a Itachi, me hubiese gustado tener un hermano mayor como él, aunque en realidad me hubiese gustado tener un hermano, soy hija única. ^^ sigue disfrutando la lectura, Ja ne!

**Haruhi Suou: **No me preguntes, yo tampoco sé pero, oye… más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? ^^. Me alegra el que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, Naruto será despistado y a veces un cabeza hueca pero, tiene buen corazón. Lo de Sakura me reservo el comentario, porque solo puedo responder con risa xDDDDDD. Hasta luego!

**Airi-Hyuga: ¡**Gracias! Sí, es muy cute el capitulo. Espero que dure así un buen tiempo. Y, ya di spoiler en un comentario, fue sin querer pero, para que haya romance, Sasuke debe crecer, así que… creo que sabes la respuesta ^^. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

**helenhr: ¡¡**Thank you!! :D. Naruto es un cabeza hueca, pero es de buen corazón, dale tiempo. Sakura… sí, acá se comporta muy mal y es algo violenta (aunque en la serie y manga no difiere mucho con la personalidad, al menos con Naruto). Itachi y Sasuke brothers forever! xD.

**Tsubakiland: **Jijijij, Sasuke es kawaii x3 y Hinata es dulce, es adorable. Si se hubiese ido con los otros, seguramente no se lo hubiese perdonado, Sasuke puede ser fuerte pero, sigue siendo un niño vulnerable. Al igual que tú, siento algo especial por esta pareja, me enriquece escribir sobre ellos, disfruto mucho, es una pareja que tiene mucho que dar, aunque no sea una pareja oficial.

**beatifulGirl100: **Gracias, Y no… Itachi es demasiado bueno y correcto, aunque no te niego que se divierte molestando a su hermanito. Etto… ahora actualice, lo siento por demorarme u_u. A lo de tu pregunta… no daré spoiler pero, te prometo, te prometo que no te decepcionaré con Neji, por ahora solo será nombrado, por lo que te pido un poco de paciencia, no demorará en salir. Besos y ¡Matta ne!

**Nanu Ashida: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, no he encontrado fics donde hinata sea grande y Sasuke pequeño, así que, me animé para hacer uno yo, y veo que le esta yendo bien. Gracias por tu review, besos.

**angela-Hinata: **^^ me hace muy feliz que te guste, y sip, Naruto y Sakura fueron algo bruscos, pero fue necesario. Yo me imaginaba a un Itachi vestido de negro espiándolos pero, no iría con su personalidad, así que, lo dejé así, aunque, no niego que hay arto OCC, debo mejorar en esa parte. Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias.

**chrismas-machine: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo. Al principio pensé que la intervención de Itachi sería buena pero, deseaba acercar más a Hinata y Sasuke, por ello, me alegra que no haya pasado ^^. Gracias, cuídate

**pepepecas: **Gracias ^^, me alegra que te haya gustado. Cuídate

**harukauzaki: ***Haciendo una reverencia* lo siento! No quise olvidarme de ti, debo haberme pasado tu nombre, si es así, te pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Por otro lado, me alegra que te haya gustado, ahora aquí esta el capitulo 5, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**baunyoko: **Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, como dices, ahora se tienen el uno y el otro. Y no te preocupes, ya verás que las diferencias de edades no importan. Cuídate y besos.

**monica: **Emm, bueno, no me gusta dar spoiler pero, sip, Sasuke crecerá pero, no ahora. Deben pasar ciertos acontecimientos antes de que eso suceda.

**Niiial: **Arigato, me alegra que te haya gustado. Entiendo que cuesta verlos de esa forma, lo sé muy bien, pero ya veras, solo espera y disfruta la historia. saludos

**LennaParis: **Hola, no es mi intención hacerte llorar, pero estos capítulos son algo tristes así que, sorry. Al menos Sasuke es feliz con su nueva amiga. Y no te preocupes, ya encontrarás esa persona que se complemente contigo, ten paciencia, quizás ella ya está a tu lado y no la has visto ^^. Suerte y besos.

**-Hyuugita-: **Gracias! ^^ Seee, las palabras de Naruto fueron duras, y especialmente cuando Hinata le responde xD. Sip, se llevan 6 años pero, aclaro algo… Hinata no es una asalta cunas, aunque den ganas de abrazar a un Sasuke chiquito como un oso de felpa. No me des las gracias, al contrario, soy yo quien te doy las gracias por opinar, me alegra que te haya gustado. PD: Síiiii, yo también me lo imaginé así al principio xD.

**Layill: **Jejejej, ya veras Layill-san, no te decepcionarás, te lo juro. Parece que a ti tampoco te gusta Sakura, hay varias lectoras que piensan lo mismo, yo me incluyo, aunque el de la segunda temporada la encontré más pasable. Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias.

**Osanai ko kuram: **Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado. Itachi no hará mucho, es decir, no tratará de quitarle a Hinata, aunque no niego que tal vez se encariñe con ella. En lo ultimo debo discrepar contigo, debo agradecer, porque gracias a ti y a todas/os mis lectores soy capaz de seguir, me animan, se podría decir que son mis fuerzas que me impulsan a seguir, eso sip, pido paciencia, a pesar de que tengo todo el fic, lo arreglo mucho y me demoro. Cuídate, gracias por tu review!

**Tayel: **Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, yo encuentro que todavía me falta mucho para considerarme una buena escritora pero, al menos me siento feliz al saber que te haya gustado a ti y a mis demás lectoras. Claro que lo continuare, pero pido paciencia, soy demorona ^^. Bye, te veo en el siguiente capitulo ^^

**Dara-chan: **Gracias, soy muy feliz al saber que te gustó. No digas esas cosas, me da vergüenza ///, no me considero una buena escritora, me falta mucho para serlo, pero gracias. Nos leemos pronto, de eso me aseguro ;), byee

.

.

. y esos es todo. Nos estaremos viendo pronto, Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo atrasados. Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto no me pertenece, sus personajes son de Kishimoto-sama, solo los uso para diversión mía y sin fines de lucro.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: ****Cena familiar… tensión en la Casa Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El sonido del gorgojeo de las aves al cantar siempre la ponían de buen humor junto a su madre. Cada mañana era__ sagrada para ambas mujeres; se levantaban a la misma hora y se sentaban en el suelo de madera de la sala de estar, para escuchar la armónica naturaleza que podía verse a las afueras del gran ventanal. _

_Los ojos de Hinata no se despegaban de la etérea silueta de su madre: desde esos pies blancos y descalzos hasta su hermoso cabello negro azulado que caía como un manto azulado oscuro por su espalda. Padre siempre le decía que se parecía mucho a su madre… pero ella negaba. Su madre era un hada. Una bella hada de la naturaleza, hasta incluso podía ver sus alas. _

_- ¿Mami?- La llamó la pequeña Hyuuga sentada a su lado, con esos ojos plateados y grandes que adornaban su ovalado rostro infantil._

_- ¿Qué pasa, corazón?- Murmuró la mujer, volteando grácilmente su rostro. _

_- Cuando sea grande… ¿c-crees que seré como tú? _

_- ¿Cómo yo? _

_-Sí…- Hinata se sonrojó- Es que… eres muy hermosa. Yo también quiero serlo, así… Padre me querrá más. _

_Su madre le sonrió dulcemente, y la envolvió en sus delgados brazos, cobijándola y borrando rastro de cualquier duda. _

_- Tu padre te quiere… no sabe demostrarlo, eso es todo… _

_-P-Pero… el siempre luce enojado… y se molesta cuando te pido que juegues conmigo. _

_Los ojos tristes de su madre le miraron con compasión. _

_-Está asustado… todo padre se asusta cuando una mamá se enferma. _

_- Oh…- Hinata tenía una dulce impresión impregnada en el rostro.- Pero… te recuperarás, ¿verdad?_

_- …_

_Hinata no obtuvo respuesta directa, pero esa sonrisa le hizo pensar que así sería. La inocencia de un niño no puede ser culpada. Especialmente cuando los padres ocultan la verdad. _

El paño húmedo en su frente hizo que recobrase el sentido. ¿Habría estado soñando? Todavía sentía la desazón en su corazón. Pero recordó que no estaba en su humilde morada, por lo tanto, no tenía permiso para ponerse a llorar desconsolada. Sus ojos blancos pasearon por el techo, tratando de estabilizar su desorientada mente, hasta que una cabeza infantil y con un rostro serio pero preocupado le miraba.

- ¿Estás bien?- Era Sasuke quien había estado cuidándola al parecer.- Te desmayaste por segunda vez Hinata… debe ser algún récord para ti.

- Sasuke…- Una voz dulce hizo que el niño voltease la cabeza, sonrojado.- Esa no es manera de hablarle a una chica.

- Sí mamá…

¿Su madre? Hinata se sentó correctamente en el sillón, bajando sus pies del borde del sofá, dejándolos en el piso de manera educada. Sus ojos encontraron a la señora Uchiha, y vaya que era guapa: debía tener casi la misma altura que ella…no… era más alta, de figura estilizada y elegante, aunque se veía que portaba un gran peso en sus hombros. Ataviada con un vestido negro y un delantal de color beige encima, combinaba perfectamente con su rostro pálido y cabellos azabaches. En otras palabras, una mujer agradable.

- Veo que despertaste Hinata-chan…- Dijo con una débil sonrisa, tal vez por cansancio…- Sasuke se apresuró a buscarme para que te atendiera, no sabía que hacer mi niño…

- ¡Mamá!- Sasuke parecía avergonzado con lo dicho por su madre.

- S-Siento ser... una m-molestia Uchiha-san…- Murmuró Hinata, llevándose una mano a su boca, avergonzada.

- Puedes llamarme Mikoto querida.- La mujer de cabellos negros se le acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.- O puedes decirme Mamá.

- ¿E-eh?- Hyuuga parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle, tal vez por temor de herir sus sentimientos… o porque realmente esa declaración la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Madre…

Itachi apareció por el marco de la cocina, con un delantal todo sucio y pegoteado, que decir de sus cabellos. Al parecer si se había encargado de la comida. Sasuke sonrió burlón al verlo tan… informal. Mikoto solo esbozó una maternal sonrisa al ver a su hijo mayor en ese estado.

- Gracias por ayudarme Itachi.- Mikoto se acercó a su hijo mayor y colocó una mano en su mejilla.- ¿Puedes colocar la mesa entonces? Yo termino acá…

- Dijiste que te irías a acostar ahora… sabes que-

- Tenemos una invitada.- Sonando alegre, una alegría que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor.- Déjame cenar con ustedes.

- Padre no lo aprobará…- Murmuró el pelinegro con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

- …Todo estará bien…- La mujer entró a la cocina, sonriendo a pesar de la mirada penetrante de su hijo mayor. Al parecer, no le temía a las represalias de su marido, ella sabía de antemano que si mostraba ser la culpable, Fugaku, su esposo, no la regañaría como lo hacía con sus hijos.

Hinata todavía no sabía como actuar. Esa fragilidad que exhibía la madre de Sasuke-kun le recordaba dolorosamente a la de su fallecida progenitora: belleza etérea, ojos cansados pero dulces, delicadeza al caminar y al hablar… _Madre… _Un tirón de su ropa logró que saliera de sus tristes recuerdos, viendo con sus perlados ojos el rostro gruñón pero infantil del menor.

- ¡No te quedes allí sentada dobe, hay que poner los cubiertos!

- ¡H-Hai!- Se incorporó rápidamente y con cierta torpeza de equilibrio que sacó un suspiro de Sasuke, que solo dijo algo como _"tenías que ser tú" _y sin esperarla corrió a un estante de madrea barnizada donde el vidrio que cubría los gabinetes mostraban unas hermosas copas.

Itachi tampoco dejó que Sasuke tomara las riendas de la situación, sabía que era un desastre con las cosas de vidrio cuando estaba nervioso, y claro que lo estaba en ese momento, sus ojos negros no se despegaban de la silueta de su madre, que daba los últimos toques a la ensalada preparada por él. Con un suspiro, le quitó las copas de un movimiento frío.

- Yo y Hinata-chan colocaremos las copas, encárgate de los servicios.- Ordenó lo más amable posible.

- Ok…- Sasuke se alejó un poco de ellos arrastrando los pies, la idea de no llevar las copas le había puesto de mal humor.

Hinata podía ser despistada a veces, pero… no era tonta. Levantó levemente su mirada al descubrir que Itachi la observaba de reojo.

- ¿S-Sucede algo…Uchiha-san? –Tartamudeó débilmente.

- Debes saber que mi Padre es de la vieja escuela.- Murmuró, indicándole con la cabeza que siguiesen en lo suyo mientras murmuraban a espaldas de Sasuke.- Es un hombre estricto, duro, vela por los intereses de la Gran Familia…

- ¿Por qué… m-me dice eso?

- ….Si te pregunta algo, puedes responder con sinceridad. No debes hablar en la mesa a menos que él lo indique…

- …- No era muy diferente de su Padre, que era el Patriarca de la familia.- E-entiendo… no se preocupe… sé comportarme…

- No lo dudo.- Fijando sus ojos oscuros en su rostro de porcelana.- Y no me llames de "usted", dime Itachi, somos de la misma edad.

- H-Hai…- Las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaron al verlo tan de cerca, y al parecer Itachi no le molestaba esa cercanía, porque sonreía de manera divertida.

- ¡Eey!- Sintió como una mano la empujaba lejos de Itachi, y la figura de Sasuke se interpuso entre ellos dos.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Hermano?-Preguntó enojado el pelinegro.- ¡Ella no es como tus amiguitas, déjala!

Sasuke se vio desarmado al sentir la mano de Itachi revolverle sus cabellos, desordenándolos. Siempre hacía eso para evitar pelear. Esa sonrisa misteriosa que le daba le hacía dudar de sus intenciones para con su amiga. Sasuke esperó que Itachi se alejase de ellos, observando como dirigía sus pasos hacia la cocina, tal vez para ayudar a su buena madre.

- ¡Dobe!

- ¿P-por qué…Sasuke kun?- Parecía intrigada.

- ¡No te atrevas a enamorarte de mi hermano! –Exclamó molesto.

- P-pero yo no…

- Le gusta jugar con las chicas, deja que se enamoren de él y luego las usa para su conveniencia. Quizás no salga con ninguna pero… sabe como enamorar a las chicas.

-…- Hinata le miró confusa.- Yo…no siento nada por Itachi-san…

- ¡Lo digo para que no llores por culpa de él!- Exclamó, dando por zanjado el asunto y largándose de allí, dejando a Hinata perpleja y temerosa.

_Pero yo no siento nada por Itachi-san… _el rostro de Naruto vino a su mente. Ojalá fuese así, al menos… no lloraría por alguien que ya tenía a una persona a quién amar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de los cubiertos era lo único que se escuchaba en la mesa del gran comedor. Se podía oír la carne siendo desgarrada por el cuchillo, o el pequeño golpeteo del tenedor en los hermosos platos decorados. Más lo que incomodaba a la joven Hyuuga era el extremo silencio entre la familia Uchiha, que solo abría la boca para llevarse un bocado del alimento.

Luego de su segundo fatal desmayo frente a los hermanos Uchiha, la muchacha descubrió que no había mujer más amable que la Señora Mikoto Uchiha. A pesar de estar enferma y convaleciente, no dudó en bajar las escaleras y ayudar a sus hijos. Sasuke se había encargado de vigilar a la inconsciente de su amiga mientras su Madre terminaba la cena. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios ante el recuerdo de la mujer y su genuina preocupación. En todo momento mantuvo serenidad y calidez maternal. Entendía la razón de Sasuke al querer cuidarla, era una madre ejemplar, tanto como la suya… que en paz descansara.

- ¿Hinata?

- ¿Eh?- La morena salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz tosca y conocida del pequeño Uchiha, que le observaba bastante serio.- ¿Q-Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?

- Es que no alcanzo la sal, esta a tu lado. Pásamela.- Le medio ordenó, más la mirada amable de su madre le hizo agregar las ultimas palabras.-…Por favor.

- Claro.- La Hyuuga le pasó el frasquito transparente, con una débil sonrisa, que no fue devuelta por su pequeño amigo. Al parecer, estaba molesto con ella…

- Así que… ¿estás todavía en secundaria?- Pregunto el cabecilla de la familia, que en ningún momento fijó sus inexpresivos ojos en la chica.

- S-Sí, Uchiha-san.- Respondió nerviosa.

- ¿Y cómo es que conoces a nuestros hijos?

- B-bueno…

- La ayudé de unos matones.- Interrumpió Sasuke, con una sonrisa prepotente.- Esos bravucones no volvieron a molestarla- Aseveró el chiquillo, orgulloso de tal hazaña.

- No deberías interrumpir cuando hablo con otra persona, Sasuke.- Al parecer, al líder de la familia no le pareció prudente que Sasuke se entrometiera en una pregunta que no iba para él.

- …- Sasuke agachó la mirada, serio.

- Es como lo dijo Sasuke-kun, fue muy v-valiente. S-Si no fuese por él, m-me habrían l-lastimado.- Mirando al menor que estaba sentado a su lado. Sonriendo al ver el agradecimiento silencioso del chiquillo.

- No dudo de la valentía de Sasuke. Todo Uchiha tiene un valor excepcional. Lo llevamos en la sangre, coraje transmitido por nuestros antepasados.- Esa forma de hablar le daba la triste impresión que aminoraba el valor de lo hecho por Sasuke. Tan parecido a su progenitor…

- Da lo mismo si es un Uchiha o no, Sasuke siempre ha sido un chico con principios.- Habló Itachi, llevándose un poco de la comida en su plato a sus pálidos labios.

- La valentía en un Uchiha no es una cualidad, es parte de nosotros.- Indicó Fugaku, mirando a Itachi seriamente.- Aunque algunos no sepan respetar esas creencias…

- ¿Por qué no eres más claro Padre, y lo dices directamente?

- Itachi…- Murmuró su madre nerviosa. Hinata estaba muda.

- Déjalo.- Ordenó Fugaku con un ademán de su mano. Mikoto solo bajó la mirada… ella no tenía permiso de ayudar a su hijo… aunque no era necesario tenerlo siendo una madre.- No creo que eso sea tema de conversación frente a un extraño dentro de la familia.

- …- Hinata mantenía sus ojos perlados fijos en su plato, Itachi-san le había dicho que hablara cuando le dirigiera la palabra… y era muy tímida de todos modos.

- Hinata es mi amiga.- Habló Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño al descubrir que su padre la miraba como si fuese poca cosa.- Ya no es tan extraña—

- ¿Qué dije hace unos momentos?- Preguntó ya molesto Fugaku, dejando los cubiertos en su plato a medio comer.

- No la pagues con Sasuke, sólo quiere hacer lo correcto.- Intervino Itachi, irguiéndose correctamente.

- ¡Lo correcto es acatar las reglas, y la principal es no hablar cuando no se te está permitido!

- Eso es porque tú lo dices… y que yo sepa no es una regla universal.- Defendió Itachi fríamente burlón, con ese brillo peligroso en sus ojos que Hinata advirtió como rebeldía.

- Estoy cansado de tus impertinencias hijo… Sabes que esa conducta es solo una deshonra para la Familia…

- Familia…Familia… ¿te refieres a la nuestra o a todos esos viejos hipócritas que constituyen a los Uchiha?

- ¡ITACHI!

Fugaku vio como su hijo, molesto por su testarudez le lanzaba el cuchillo de la mesa, incrustándose en la foto que estaba atrás de su Padre… una foto en la cual la Gran Familia estaba reunida, incluyendo ellos. La mirada de Itachi era dura, cansina… molesta. Su Padre vio cierto odio hacia él.

Mikoto miraba preocupada a ambos miembros de la familia, mientras que Sasuke parecía asustado y confundido… tanto que su mano había parado sobre la de Hinata que temblaba levemente. Era una forma de indicarle que no se asustara… que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal… pero claramente era un empuje para decirse a sí mismo que no debía temer.

La copa de vino se cayó, quedando añicos al romperse en el suelo por aquella mano que la lanzó, en señal de desaprobación y disgusto. Fugaku estaba de pie, a un lado de su asiento.

- ….Esta cena acabó.- Y dicho esto, se marchó por las escaleras, subiéndolas con tranquilidad y orgullo. Sabía que a pesar de esa muestra de irrespetuosidad, Itachi era el único que podía lograr grandes cosas como Uchiha… un genio. Pero… ¿cuál sería el costo final de ello? Sentía que… Itachi escondía muchas cosas… cosas que no podía ver.

- ….

- …

- …..Creo que se hace tarde.- Habló Mikoto, tratando de sonar serena en un momento inverosímil.- ¿Por qué no van a dejar a Hinata-chan? Está oscuro y es peligroso para una señorita como ella caminar sola.

- De acuerdo.- Itachi se levantó de su puesto.- Vamos Hinata-chan, Sasuke…

Hinata no tuvo mas remedio que despedirse cortésmente de la madre de los hermanos Uchiha, y ser escoltada fuera de la casa por ambos…en silencio.

Nunca pensó que la tensión en la familia llegase a esos extremos, Itachi no parecía respetar las reglas de su padre, Sasuke lucía ansioso por ser reconocido por su progenitor y su madre… solo era una muñeca movida por los hilos de la sociedad y por su esposo. _Mamá también e-era así… p-pero… ella brillaba por cuenta p-propia._ La mano de Sasuke aferrarse a la suya hizo que saltara de la impresión… más al ver su rostro serio y maduro para ser menor que ella le provocó cierta calidez maternal. Apresó esa mano helada entre la suya, dándole un silencioso ánimo.

Itachi no pareció percatarse de esa amable atmósfera, sus pensamientos vagaban por su cabeza… y sus ojos normalmente tranquilos e indiferentes parecían llenarse de un rencor demasiado profundo como para que esos dos entendieran.

Ya…era tarde…

Su padre no cambiaría de parecer nunca…

Ya…había perdido la fe en ellos…

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Agradezco todo su apoyo dado para esta historia, sé que sin su apoyo, no habría llegado, y por respeto a ustedes les digo que no la dejaré abandonada, sé que me he demorado y pido disculpas de todo corazón, pero les juro que este proyecto terminará correctamente y no por mi dejadez. Gracias por todo, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Aclaración: **Porque he visto muchas dudas sobre ello, sí, para que haya una relación de amor Sasuke tiene que crecer, ser mayor de edad. Ahora, esta relación es más bien de amistad…aunque para Sasuke Hinata es su 1º amor… si, es spoiler xD.

Saludos especiales a:

**Helenhr**

**kaila maya the whater**

**Hiromi-kun**

**beatifulGirl100**

**Lain**

**Girl-Darkness**

**angela-hinata**

**viicoviic**

**vampirville**

**DarkAmy-chan**

**yue yuna**

**harukauzaki**

**Crhismas-Machine**

**takane65**

**Tanuki sempai**

**Nanunita.**

**Cami-shama**

**Haruna Velis**

**gesy**

**osanai ko kuram**

**-Hyuugita-**

**Yukime Hiwatari**

**nellycullen**

**hyuuga**

**Okamirakuen**

**pAuL1Na*****

**Serranita**

**sasuhina4ever**

**Mari**

**Clan Hyuuga Uchiha**

**Lilamedusa**

**Kaze Tsubaki**

**Sairiko**

**NathalieS**

**Katyn**

**Valerie**

**hinatta123**

**hinatasuperfan100**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Traición (parte 1/3) **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus ojos negros como el azabache observaban con frío detenimiento la foto familiar que había destruido en su habitación esa mañana. No sentía remordimiento por haber rasgado cada rostro de la Gran Familia Uchiha, incluyendo a los grandes cabecillas… dejando intacto un pequeño trozo en donde la sonrisa infantil de su hermano opacaba la seriedad de los otros.

Rostros con rasgos deformados por la hipocresía, sonrisas tan falsas como para creerlas verdaderas. Almas corrompidas por el vicio y el pecado. No comprendía como esa inocencia todavía se mantenía intacta. ¿Sería por su propia mano, por cada palmada en la cabeza o juego sano con él? ¿Por el cariño que le profesaba el menor a él sin disimular la adoración o la envidia que le tenía? Quizás algo de "culpa" se merecía… aunque la alegría de las últimas semanas se las atribuía a la mujer de cabellos oscuros azulados y mirada llena de congoja.

Hinata Hyuuga… heredera del Clan. O sí, sabía muy bien quien era ella. Se había molestado lo suficiente como para investigarla por su propia cuenta, al menos daba gracias por vivir bajo la mano Uchiha, algo bueno tenía ese apellido. Entrometerse en la vida de los que te rodeaban no era ilegal para su familia, era congruente. Aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros transmitía una presencia mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro individuo; quizás la gente común y ordinaria no podía notar esa fragilidad o elegancia… o tal vez su deseo de pasar inadvertida era tan fuerte que conseguía mimetizarse con el ambiente en una pintura de agradables colores. ¿Cómo alguien con tal extirpe o tal peculiar belleza prefería ser invisible que ser notada? Aunque… si lo pensaba bien, él también quería ser de la misma manera.

Invisible. Un lienzo blanco. La nada misma.

No creía en Dios, pero si existía alguna fuerza divina sobre su cabeza que gobernada en equilibrio de este decadente mundo, le hubiese gustado haber nacido en cualquier familia, sin darle importancia a las cosas materiales. Ser libre de las cadenas de los Uchiha. Sonrío para sí mientras terminaba de colocarse su ropa.

_De seguro Sasuke se reiría de mi manera tan simple de pensar. _

Simple. Llano. Sin ingrediente fuerte. Desabrido. Cualidades que alguien como él nunca podría aspirar. Aún cuando la rueda del destino giraba sin ser interrumpida, un Uchiha era un Uchiha. Tomando su maletín y saliendo de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras con su elegante y estoica figura masculina, cuya única vida aparte de respirar eran esos ojos negros como el carbón, llenos de un sentimiento entremezclado y lúgubre. Indicaba que muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna era compartida. Llegando al recibidor, se sentó en el suelo japonés, tomando sus zapatos negros y colocándoselos de manera tranquila y pasiva, sin darle importancia a la fuerza con que se afirmaba las agujetas negras.

-¿Itachi?- Preguntó una vocecilla infantil con toque de madurez. Sasuke le miraba con cara de curiosidad y cierto nerviosismo. Viendo que se estaba colocando sus zapatos deportivos. - ¿Para dónde vas?

No se esperaba que su hermanito bajase tan pronto de su pieza. Arrugando sus labios en un rictus de dureza, le dijo:

-Tengo cosas que hacer…- Respondió escuetamente, mientras se amarraba los cordones.

-P-Pero pensé que me ayudarías con mi tarea. Me lo prometiste.- Sonando abatido y levemente molesto.

-Pídele ayuda a Padre.

-Tú sabes explicar mejor. Hasta en eso me doy cuenta.

El silencio de Itachi provocó cierta molestia en el menor. Entendía que estaba ocupado con la Universidad, pero le había prometido. Siempre lo hacía… y al parecer, ese día no iba a ser diferente.

-…¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera una molestia?- Si su hermano lo veía como una obligación y no porque realmente sentía las ganas de ayudarlo…

El mayor se giró en su posición, estirando un poco su brazo y moviendo la mano en señal de que se acercara. Sus ojos negros pero llenos de inocencia parpadearon al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia el mayor, con la curiosidad impregnada en su rostro. Pero la curiosidad pasó a alarma cuando se percató de que dos de sus dedos se juntaban dispuestos a…

Sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente al ver como esos dedos se acercaron y se apoyaron de manera firme –pero no amenazadora- en su frente. Un piquete cortesía de Itachi.

-Lo siento Sasuke…- Se disculpó de manera neutra su hermano.- Dejémoslo para otro día.

-Mmm…- Trató de mirar su frente roja, desechando rápidamente ese intento mientras observaba a su hermano mayor. Se veía silencioso, más de costumbre y sus ojos negros fulguraban de una manera desconocida para su edad.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, y luego me das este piquete.- Comentó, frotándose casualmente la frente levemente roja

Abrió la puerta con parsimonia, siendo seguido en todo momento por los ojos mas inocentes que conocía. Cerrando tras de sí secamente, y caminando lejos de la entrada de su casa. Cada vez más lejos, sin mirar hacia atrás. Solo sus enrojecidos ojos, fruto de la herencia del Clan indicaba que emociones más fuertes estaban preparadas para estallar. Y todo en contra de Ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad en familia, amigos, en casa tranquilas/os. Tambien les deseo un prospero año nuevo y que este nuevo año les brille bastante. No se preocupen, sé que este capitulo es corto y no tardare en subir las otras 2 partes dentro del mes de Enero. Serán un poco mas largas que esta. Tambien queria darles las gracias por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, sé que he sido bien ingrata con ustedes y no tengo excusas que dar, solo puedo decir que gracias por todo, esta historia seguirá y no quedará abandonada, me encargaré de ello, para ello solo necesito de su comprensión y apoyo.

besos y abrazos a:

**Tanuki-sempai**

**Dark amy-chan**

**Serranita**

**Mina**

**Dark-Kannai**

**Haruhi Suou**

**beatifulGirl100**

**Kamiry Hatake**

**Layill**

**ragheyra**

**Neralys**

**kaila maya the whater**

**Clan Hyuuga Uchiha**

**carla-hyuga**

**hinatasuperfan100**

** Kuro-Neko-Angel **

**nellycullen**

**anonimo**

**Mistress of Nightmare**

** angela-hinata **

**katyn**

**helenhr **

**hinata-kuran**

**Sairiko**

**katyn**

**emeraude serenity **

**Kotomi-SasuHina **

**ALICIA**

**Rociio uzumaki**

** Dark Rose  
**

Y a todos que leen y no dejan reviews, igual un beso grande para todos ustedes y gracias por al menos darle una hojeada ;)

nos veremos pronto, cuidense!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Traición (2/3)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La clase de Historia estaba en un lúgubre silencio que no se rompía ni por el aire que entraba en los pulmones de los casi 40 alumnos. Todos mantenían su atención fija en un sólo punto en común: el más difícil examen que se podrían imaginar y que constaba de una sola pregunta. Para muchos, el período Heian era una espina en el corazón. Por más que trataras, no podías quitártelo a menos que te rindieras y te arrancaras ese vital órgano que bombeaba sangre y vida. ¿Quién pondría atención a algo que, de lejos, era obvio que no te ayudaría a pasar matemáticas? Muchos no comprendían que el ser culto te llevaría muy lejos.

A nadie le interesaba, no servía para nada, solamente te convertía un ratón de biblioteca.

Hinata Hyuuga era, tal vez, la única que llevaba más de una hoja completa y no paraba de plasmar sus conocimientos ávidamente, como si el lápiz de tinta fuese otra extensión más de su cuerpo, dejando una estela de humo en el papel blanco. Quizás nadie comprendiese como se sentía al plantear tu opinión de una época que para muchos, era el pasado y para ella, parte del presente.

El timbre dio su anuncio luego de transcurrir unos 35 minutos, indicando que era tiempo para descansar y tirar los lápices en los bancos de madera, mientras que el profesor pasaba por cada puesto y retiraba las hojas, anunciando que al final de la semana tendría los resultados del examen. Muchos suspiraron aliviados, otros solo refunfuñaron o simplemente no les dio importancia. Hinata sonrío débilmente, mientras dejaba sus útiles en su morral y sacaba de su interior un obento de color celeste, envuelto en una tela del mismo color traslúcida y con adornos dorados dibujados en ella. Aunque esta vez no había un obento, sino dos.

_D-De seguro que a Sasuke-kun l-le gustará… _su sonrisa ante el pensamiento de que aquel serio niño le brindaría un momento apacible en su solitaria vida, era consolador y lleno de esperanza. Saliendo de la sala con ligereza y pasando por el lado de un grupo del salón, no pudo evitar escuchar el chisme que se esparcía desde el día anterior por el colegio.

- Pobre Uzumaki, estaba tan enganchado con Haruno… pero igual era como obvio, ¿no? Después de todo, nunca se le ha conocido un novio estable.- El chico de lentes parecía divertido ante tales palabras salidas de sus labios; arreglándose la montura de sus anteojos con el dedo índice, levantándolos un poco.- Aunque al menos puede fanfarronear que duró mas de una semana con ella.

- Naruto-kun será presumido en cuanto a la palabra Fútbol, pero se le notaba que estaba enamorado como idiota de Haruno. Esto debió ser la bomba para él.

- ¡Estará en primera pagina mañana en el diario escolar!

- ¡Ya no puedo esperar más!

_N-Naruto-kun… _la bolsita con comida fue apresada mas firmemente por sus blancos dedos, arrugándola en el extremo. Sí, sabía de ese triste acontecimiento. Triste, porque ver a la persona a quién más admiraba y amaba, desconsolado y con un ánimo que no levantaría ni a un muerto… era deprimente. Había intentado animarle los días posteriores al rompimiento, fue imposible. Por más que intentara acercarse o dirigirle una palabra de aliento, ella se paralizaba antes y cuando éste se percataba de su presencia, no sostenía contacto visual con ella y se marchaba. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? No lo sabía. Sólo quedaba la preocupación de verlo apagarse lentamente, su desempeño escolar decaer y poner en riesgo su título de capitán del equipo.

Un empujón fuerte en su hombro hizo que trastabillara mientras cerraba un ojo ante el molesto dolor de aquel golpe. Su cabeza se giró levemente a su derecha para ver quien había sido el culpable… y sus ojos blancos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver que Sakura Haruno había sido la causante, que la miraba con un dejo de molestia.

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

- Lo siento…

Sakura solo bufó, siguiendo su camino por el pasillo, aunque para la morena no pasó inadvertido el velo de dolor que llevaba sobre sus bonitos ojos verdes brillantes. _Haruno-san también parece…t-triste. _Tan desolada, tan alejada de todos, como queriendo desaparecer por unos momentos. _N-no entiendo… no p-parece la misma… _eso quería decir que a ambos les había afectado la ruptura, la pregunta correcta sería… ¿por qué rompieron?

El ajetreo de los pasillos le hizo recordar que debía encontrarse con alguien, así que, aclarando sus tormentosos pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza, avanzó hacia las escaleras con algo de torpeza por las emociones revolucionarias de su corazón. Sin embargo, todo quedó en segundo plano al encontrar esos ojos negros burlones y vivaces posados en ella. Sasuke era su único amigo dentro de su soledad… el único que le hacía olvidar las atrocidades y dificultades del instituto. Con una sonrisa casi maternal le ofreció su obento, sentándose en esa banquilla, siendo su único testigo de tan cándida amistad.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a nublarse, Sasuke y Hinata permanecían afuera del recinto escolar, esperando que Itachi llegase. El pequeño Uchiha parecía extrañado por la ausencia de su hermano, nunca se demoraba.

Q-Quizás t-tuvo algo que hacer, Sasuke-kun…

…

Vio que el pequeño lucía silencioso, con sus ojos mirando al frente, preocupado. Ella se mordió el labio, sin saber que hacer al principio, aunque la solución era muy fácil. Tratando de sonar más alegre, le dijo:

Si quieres… p-puedo llevarte a casa.

No.- Respondió, cortante, logrando que las mejillas de Hinata se pusieran rosadas por la vergüenza.

Si un niño te contestara de esa forma, te habría dado un infarto o, por lo menos, te habría dado que pensar de sus valores enseñados. Pero era Sasuke Uchiha, y se le perdonaba. Hyuuga suspiró. _No debí…p-preguntarle. _El sonido de un chasquido de lengua le sacó de su vergüenza, viendo que Sasuke se acomodaba el morral y comenzaba a andar sin decir nada.

¿S-Sasuke-kun?

…no puedo esperarlo más. De todas formas, puedo llegar a casa desde aquí. No soy un idiota.

Pero…

Nos vemos.

Los pasos de Sasuke aumentaron, alejándose de la morena que permanecía quieta en su lugar. La había dejado allí, como si nada. Sus hombros se cayeron levemente, dándole a su figura una apariencia de fragilidad y desilusión. Él tenía la razón, era más independiente de lo que uno podía llegar a creer. Sabiendo que estaría bien, tomó su propio camino a casa, trotando para llegar más rápido; la humedad se sentía en el aire, anunciando que en cualquier minuto unas gotitas de precipitación caerían. Tratando de no tropezarse, Hinata siguió por las calles, perdiéndose en la lejanía sin saber que esa noche las cosas darían un giro radical, sin consultar a nadie.

CONTINUARA…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias a todos/as por su apoyo en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que es cortito, trataré de hacerlo más largo. Aunque lo que viene será un poco más extenso que estos dos. Cualquier comentario, critica, será bienvenida. Me dijeron que me faltaron unos acentos (mi Word no los revisa, si alguien sabe, dígame T.T), pido disculpas por no haberlos corregido, espero no haberme saltado ninguno aquí, lo revisaré para evitar vergüenzas ._. . Me gustan esos comentarios que me corrigen, me hacen sentir que les interesa ayudarme, así que criticas constructivas vengan a mí! =D

Besitos y nos vemos antes de Febrero… me voy de vacaciones y allá no tengo Internet =P, así a ponerse las pilas y trabajaré ahora. Gracias por su apoyo, les quiero ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Traición (3/3)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Acaso los meteorólogos no habían previsto este aguacero? ¡Se suponía que brillaría el sol y el calor sería tan insoportable que caerían los patos asados! No podía creer que les pagaran por predecir el clima que, sin duda alguna, era inexacto con "i" mayúscula.

Tratando de que algunos autos no lo salpicaran con el agua estancada en las orillas de las calles, Sasuke corrió esquivando a las pocas personas que transitaban por allí, de manera ágil y rápido, todo gracias a su pequeño cuerpo y elasticidad de niño.

_Si __Itachi __hubiese __llegado,__¡no __tendría __que __mojarme __por __la __estúpida __lluvia! _Sus pensamientos iban dirigiendo todo su fastidio a su hermano que no llegó a tiempo a recogerlo… o mejor dicho, nunca se apareció. Incluso se le ocurrió que, tal vez, Hinata podría haberlo ido a dejar, más como la morena fue la primera en sugerirlo, su orgullo Uchiha le impedía aceptarlo. Sonrío al recuerdo de su amiga. _Es __tan __predecible, __tonta, __miedosa__… _Pero era su mejor amiga. Su única amiga.

No podía decir que tuviese amigos, por más que lo rodeasen, ninguno de ellos podía llevar ese título. Sus compañeros eran niños que hablaban de juegos, animaciones y de pelotas. Y las niñas… ¿realmente tenía que pensarlo? ¡Eran odiosas! Gritaban su nombre cada vez que lo veían. Por favor, no era un descerebrado, obviamente sabía su nombre completo. Pero no, ellas insistían en desgastarlo como un guante usado, y más encima le gritaban en el oído. Realmente querían dejarlo completamente sordo esas mocosas. Al menos con Hinata no tenían que sufrir sus tímpanos; su voz era muy baja y debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para escucharla.

Sonrió de alivio al ver la calle donde estaba su casa, completamente desierta. Cuando llegase, se apresuraría en sacarse los zapatos y cambiarse de ropa inmediatamente. Sentía el hielo calar en su blanca piel.

Notó que las luces de los focos estaban oscuras, apuró sus pasos. _Es __extraño__… __ya __deberían __haber __arreglado __los __focos. _En fin, era cosa de los adultos. Con solo avanzar unos metros, la casona oscura se mostró ante el, silenciosa.

Parpadeó, extrañado: las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, siendo ya bastante tarde. Por un momento pensó que habrían salido pero desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente: siempre había alguien que lo esperaba en casa. Tal vez su madre se había quedado dormida viendo su telenovela favorita y por eso las luces no habían sido prendidas. Con un gruñido malhumorado de su tierna edad sacó sus llaves y las puso en la cerradura, girándola y escuchando el sutil "clic" y el silencio recibiendo su alma inocente.

"¡Llegué!" Exclamó lo suficientemente audible para que alguien le saliese a recibir, siendo normalmente su madre con una cansada pero amable sonrisa. No hubo sonrisas, ni palabras, ni voz. Nada.

"¿Mamá?" Preguntó al aire, colocando su mano en el interruptor de luz que se suponía que había a su lado izquierdo, en la fría pared de la casa. Lo pulsó varias veces, sin resultado. Sin luz… que extraño, las luces de las casas estaban encendidas. ¿Se habrían olvidado de pagar las cuentas? No podía ser eso posible.

_Padre __e __Itachi __tampoco __parecen __estar__… __¿a __dónde __habrán __ido? _Se preguntó el pequeño, apretando las cintas de su morral. Como no recibía respuesta alguna, comenzó a inquietarse un poco. Una cosa era que su padre o su hermano mayor no estuviesen, y otra muy distinta era que su madre tampoco. Ella siempre le esperaba, con una suave sonrisa y con un abrazo maternal.

"¿Mamá?" Volvió a llamar, buscándola en la oscura cocina o en el silencioso comedor. Dejó su morral en el suelo antes de subir las escaleras al segundo piso, apurado. "¡Mamá! ¿Te quedaste dormida otra vez?" Tal vez era eso, que se quedó dormida viendo una de sus teleseries lloronas que daban en la tarde.

La puerta de la habitación de sus padres estaba entreabierta, y con curiosidad asomó su cabeza por esta, sonriendo al encontrar a su madre descansando en la cama. Entrando ya más tranquilo, corrió hasta ella, saltando sobre la colcha azul.

"¡Mamá, despierta! ¡Está todo apagado, no hay luz!" Exclamó, confundido.

"…"

"….. ¿Mamá?" Su voz sonó preocupada, pensando que estaría enferma nuevamente. Estiró su mano y tocó su rostro, despejando unos mechones negros de su piel blanca. Sasuke abrió la boca, alarmado. _¡Está __helada! __¡Demasiado! _No se decía más, saltó al otro extremo de la cama, agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de emergencias. El teléfono no tenía tono. _¿Q-Qué __demonios__…__?_

Volvió al lado de su madre, buscando signos de pulso. Su hermano mayor le había enseñado a buscar el pulso, por un incidente que había sufrido madre una vez. Quería que él estuviese capacitado para al menos saber si corría peligro. Volteó a su madre dejándola boca arriba, y colocó su oído en su pecho, buscando los latidos de su corazón. Apenas lo sintió.

_¡Ayuda! __¡Debo __buscar __ayuda! _Sasuke corrió como pudo hasta las escaleras, bajándolas y quedando a mitad del recorrido al notar una figura erguirse en la oscuridad. Sus piernas temblaban levemente y sentía toda la adrenalina del momento recorrer por su cuerpo tembloroso. Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de inquietud y miedo al no ver esos ojos amables otra vez. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, subiendo dos escalones antes de percatarse de quién era. La luz de un rayo iluminó por un instante la casa, mostrando el rostro indiferente de su hermano mayor.

"Hermano…" Saliendo de su sorpresa, le expresó su miedo. "¡Itachi! ¡Madre está muy mal! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Rápido!"

"…"

Un objeto fue lanzado hacia él. La atrapó por instinto. Otro rayo alumbró la casa, mostrando lo que sostenía entre sus blancas manos. Pegó un grito de sorpresa, dejándola caer al suelo, horrorizado y sin dar credibilidad a lo que cayó. Era una cabeza.

_**Una cabeza. **_

_**Una cabeza humana. **_

_**Una cabeza humana con una expresión de dolor. **_

_**Era su padre.**_

_**Era la cabeza de su padre.**_

Tenía sus manos entre sus cabellos, incapaz de procesar todo. Muchas emociones juntas no le permitían sostenerse del todo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sentado en un escalón, tocando otro con sus manos, con su mirada fija en la figura de su hermano que no se había movido.

"¿Q-Qué…. Cómo….n-no….?"

"Pequeño y tonto hermano…. Casi me das lástima" Fueron las frías palabras que brotaron de esos labios.

"…¡!"

Nuevamente hubo luz por unos segundos, pero fue capaz de ver las ropas manchadas con sangre de su hermano mayor. Y no solamente eso. Su rostro… también estaba salpicado con ese líquido vital y su expresión seguía siendo la misma. Imperturbable.

"¿Lo de madre…también fuiste….?"

"¿Tú que crees?"

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE?"

"…" Itachi pasó por encima de lo que quedaba de su padre, sin demostrar el mínimo interés en ello. Sus ojos estaban puestos solamente en la joven figura de Sasuke.

El miedo es un sentimiento desagradable ante algo que te asusta o crees que puedes hacerte daño. Es un sentimiento primitivo que, al momento de asomarse, opaca considerablemente las demás emociones. Solo hay cabida para el miedo ante el peligro o la amenaza de daño inminente. Todos lo sienten. Adultos, ancianos, animales, niños.

Para un niño, el miedo debería ser a la oscuridad, al hombre del saco, a fantasías de tu cabeza. No a algo real. Nunca a una amenaza real.

_**Tengo **__**miedo.**_

_**No puedo moverme. **_

_**Mis piernas no me responden… **_

_**Corre.**_

_**Corre.**_

_**¡CORRE! **_

Sasuke logró levantarse gracias a su miedo, al deseo más primitivo que conocía.

Vivir.

"¡AaAaAaAaaaAaaaah!" Gritó en su desesperada carrera hacia la vida, subiendo esos escalones y llegando a lo que el consideraba seguro. Su habitación.

Cerrando la puerta con pestillo, buscó en su habitación desesperado algún lugar donde ocultarse. Debajo de la cama fue una opción, pero notó que tenía muchas cosas debajo de esta, y tomaría tiempo. Vio la ventana como segunda opción, subiéndola fuertemente, dejando entrar el viento y la lluvia empapar su rostro. Miró hacia abajo y dudó unos segundos.

El sonido de algo chocar contra la puerta lo paralizó. Itachi entraría. Lo haría. Y lo mataría. Como hizo con su padre. Como lo hizo con su madre. Estaba loco. Era un asesino. Era malo. Y todavía lo quería. Su hermano mayor le iba a quitar su vida.

La puerta cedió al 3º arranque de fuerza. Itachi entró como si nada, buscando a su absurdo hermanito menor. La pieza no mostraba ningún cambio, a excepción de las cortinas que se mecían con el implacable viento nocturno. Sus zapatos llenos de barro marcaron la alfombra azul mientras caminaba por el cuarto. Su respiración era normal y no demostraba agitación alguna.

Sus ojos se posaron en la cama, con almohadones azules, uno de los colores favoritos de Sasuke. Tomó uno de ellos y lo colocó en el centro del colchón. De su pantalón, sacó una pistola semiautomática, una Beretta M92FS que no era de él. Apoyando la boca de la pistola en el cojín, solo tiro del gatillo, permitiendo que las plumas saliesen de su funda, quedando dispersas en gran parte de la habitación.

Esperó unos segundos, no escuchó nada fuera de lo común. Ni un grito de dolor. Nada.

_**No **__**estaba **__**debajo **__**de **__**la **__**cama.**_

_**El colchón fue traspasado con la bala del odio. **_

Con pistola en mano, se acercó a la ventana abierta, buscando en las afueras de la casa algún indicio de que su hermano hubiese saltado. Sus ojos eran sagaces, capaces de buscar cualquier incongruencia y en cualquier mentira. Sus ojos levemente rojos, tal vez por la macabra escena o algún gen hereditario, se posaron en el armario.

Sus latidos no se aceleraron por la ansiedad. Realmente no existía tal emoción. Era como una marioneta.

Una marioneta cuyas cuerdas eran demasiado largas para saber donde estaba el manipulador. ¿O se movería por su propia voluntad, tal vez?

Su mano enguantada se apoyó en la manilla dorada, cerrando sus dedos fuertemente.

La abrió.

"…."

"…..No….me mates." Una voz temblorosa y suavecita. Tuvo la oportunidad de escapar. No lo hizo. Prefirió esconderse. Pasar desapercibido. No resultó.

"…"

"Es…..broma, ¿verdad? Así…no eres hermano, porque…"

"Solo hice el papel de hermano mayor que tú necesitabas… nada más."

"…..I-Itachi…"

"Piensa de mí lo peor y ódiame. Tú siempre buscabas sobrepasarme. Lo veía en tus ojos. Es por eso que voy a dejarte vivir…"

Guardó la pistola en su funda, provocando que Sasuke se echase para atrás, todavía incapaz de moverse del todo.

"Mi tonto hermano menor…todavía no tienes el suficiente valor como para hacer algo al respecto, tu miedo es demasiado grande. Si quieres matarme, despréciame, ódiame. Vive tu vida aborreciéndome. Corre lejos, y mantente con vida. Cuando seas fuerte…ven a buscarme."

_Te estaré esperando…tonto hermano menor. _

Sasuke quiso escapar cuando notó la mano de Itachi agarrarle la muñeca, mientras que la otra abría un frasco. No supo que sucedió con certeza después. Solamente tragó algo amargo, y el rostro impasible de Itachi se volvió irreconocible por la oscuridad.

Aún cuando la lluvia seguía afuera, nada pareció importar.

Se quedó tirado en el suelo húmedo, incapaz de abrir sus ojos. Sumergiéndose en la pesadilla que duraría por el resto de su vida.

La alarma del reloj digital indicó que era la hora de la cena, una cena que no se llevaría a cabo esa oscura noche. Siguió sonando hasta que fue opacado por el sonido de las sirenas acercándose.

Esa noche no habría un beso de las buenas noches.

Nunca más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siento la larga demora. Tuve problemas por aquí, pero he vuelto. Disculpen la tardanza nuevamente. Gracias a todas/os por los lindos reviews, los atesoraré un montón ^^. besitos y abrazos fuertes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: …Sin palabras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca hubo tanto silencio en su hogar como ahora. No había sido hace mucho que el sonido de las tazas repicaba en la mesa. O que la voz de su madre le recordase que debiese tener cuidado en el camino. O el piquete indoloro de su hermano mayor en la frente, seguido de una sonrisa o una mirada gentil. Ni siquiera la existencia de su padre se podía percibir en la sala, haciendo su trabajo.

No había nada. Únicamente un enorme vacío en su interior.

Sus ojos oscuros se pasearon por cada centímetro de la casa, donde los muebles se apreciaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas, y los cuadros habían sido removidos anteriormente, quedando solamente la marca de que alguna vez hubo una familia allí.

No se podía quitar de la mente todas esas memorias que le decían que no debía olvidarlas aunque le hubiesen quitado sus sueños y familia. Pero realmente quería arrancarlas de su cabeza.

El momento en que vio como su hermano mayor intentó matarlo…

"_Mi tonto hermano menor…todavía no tienes el suficiente valor como para hacer algo al respecto, tu miedo es demasiado grande…"_

"…_Si quieres matarme, despréciame, ódiame. Vive tu vida aborreciéndome. Corre lejos, y mantente con vida. Cuando seas fuerte…ven a buscarme" _

¿Despreciarlo?

¿Matarlo?

No…no podría…. Las lágrimas amenazan con desbordarse como un afluente sin control.

"_Solo hice el papel de hermano mayor que tú necesitabas… nada más." _

Entonces…nunca lo quiso. Nunca sintió cariño por él.

Apretó los dientes, sintiendo como sus manos jóvenes se empuñaban firmemente, conteniendo la emoción.

Las cosas serían diferentes ahora…

Todo estaba perdido. No había esperanza en su futuro. No había sueños infantiles. Solamente había espacio para una cosa.

_**Venganza. **_

Sentir un ligero apretón en su hombro le indicó que era hora de partir. Lejos de las penas y el dolor. Más el odio se lo llevaba consigo, dejando atrás lo importante y querido.

La amistad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No vino a la hora de almuerzo. Incluso si lo esperó durante todo el recreo. No le vio ningún solo segundo. Sentada en la banca, ella esperó por él. Paciente.

Miró su almuerzo que había hecho para los dos, intacto y frío. _No se apareció… ¿por qué? _ Se preguntó Hinata mientras guardaba la comida y se disponía a irse antes de que sonara el timbre de entrada. Sin embargo, una silueta la detuvo, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Naruto, con un rostro bastante serio.

"Naruto…kun…" Estaba con su ropa deportiva de color naranjo, aún cuando eso fuese contra las reglas, él seguía usando esa chaqueta y pantalones coloridos. Tenía que ser Naruto…

"….. ¿Lo estás esperando, verdad? A ese niño…" Más que una pregunta, sonaba como una afirmación. Ella no lo negó, no tenía por qué.

"…Siempre almorzamos juntos…e-eso es todo…."

"No creo que venga" Ante el rostro tranquilo de Hinata, siguió hablando. "Por tu rostro, veo que no lo sabes…"

"¿S-saber…?"

"En las noticias de la mañana…dijeron que miembros de la familia Uchiha fueron asesinados a sangre fría... hace dos noches."

"….no….." Llevándose ambas manos a sus labios, con sus ojos abiertos, impactada, dejando caer el obento al suelo.

"…No se ha dado más información al respecto pero…"

"Mientes…"

"¿Crees realmente que mentiría en algo así?"

" …." Obviamente la respuesta era no, pero esas palabras eran las menos esperadas.

Sasuke…

¿Muerto? No, no podía ser cierto. Sonaba demasiado irreal, inverosímil. Ella recordaba haberlo visto tan bien el día anterior, con esa sonrisa burlona. Ambos habían tenido un bonito almuerzo, hablando sobre sus sueños y aspiraciones a futuro. Mientras ella quería estudiar algo con pedagogía o enfermería, Sasuke deseaba ser policía o agente del gobierno. Obviamente sus aspiraciones podían ser graciosas o altas, pero lo decía con tanta tranquilidad que, ante los ojos de Hinata, indicaba que realmente hablaba en serio.

Pero ahora esos sueños no podrían ser reales…

Ya no lo volvería a ver….

Su querido amigo…

Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus ojos, ignorando a Naruto y tomando sus cosas, corriendo lejos de allí, haciendo oídos sordos de la voz preocupada de Naruto.

No podía creerlo.

No lo haría.

Iría a confirmarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. O sino…el dolor en su pecho no se desvanecería.

No le importaba faltar al resto de las clases, se fue lejos de la entrada de la escuela, corriendo torpemente por las calles tranquilas y algo oscuras, debido a las nubes que se formaban en el cielo. Nuevamente llovería. Y no sabría que se encontraría cuando llegase al hogar Uchiha.

Más el panorama fue desolador. La casa se veía tan lúgubre. Como si estuviese deshabitada. Y lo estaba.

Se percató de ello al notar la reja abierta, más la cinta amarilla indicaba que sí había sucedido algo de lo cual era mejor no imaginarse. Y el policía apostado en la entrada indicaba que todavía se llevaba a cabo las investigaciones correspondientes.

_No hay nada de malo en que pregunte… _Pensó la muchacha, acercándose al oficial con ese rostro lleno de sincera preocupación y temor.

"Disculpe…"

"Lo sentimos señorita, pero aquí se está llevando una investigación privada, no puede pasar…"

"S-Soy amiga de…los hijos de la f-familia…" Dijo, con esa mirada opalina. "Por favor…dígame…. ¿qué pasó con ellos?"

"….." El oficial era principiante, su primer día y le tocaba vigilar una escena del crimen de una importante familia. Supo que debía ser profesional y guardar la compostura, pero el rostro triste y turbado de la jovencita le hizo pensar que tal vez… tal vez….

"P-Por favor….."

"…" Suspiró, resignado. "El hijo mayor está desaparecido… solamente el menor fue encontrado con vida en…..la casa. Un familiar lo vino a retirar hace unas horas. Está en estado de shock así que…" Negando. "Lo siento señorita, pero debe retirarse."

"….G-gracias…" Haciendo una ligera reverencia y marchándose, sin saber nada más.

Estaba vivo. Sasuke estaba vivo. Cierto alivio se posó en su corazón, mas el dolor persistía, y más fuerte.

No sabía dónde estaba.

No sabía si lo volvería a ver…

No sabía si escucharía su voz hosca o su risa burlona….

Estaba….sin palabras….

La lluvia llego de improviso, logrando que Hinata levantara la mirada. Recordaba haber conocido a Sasuke en un día de lluvia.

Y ahora había perdido a Sasuke en un mismo día.

Sonrío amargamente….y lloró.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

CONTINUARA

.

.

.

.

Aquí está el capítulo 10. Trataré de apurarme más y subir dentro de la semana el siguiente capítulo. Ahora las cosas cambiarán… veran a un Sasuke diferente en el siguiente capitulo, y será mas largo tambien. :) gracias a todos y todas por apoyarme tanto, les quiero muchísimo.


End file.
